Robbed
by The Angel Of Hell's Gates
Summary: No one understood him. No one even bothered to understand. Not till he but heads with a certain Chief of police. OC x Lin Beifong. Rated T for language and suggestive themes in future. Ok There might be lemons. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Captured (Chapter 1)

I can remember it all. The hands on my neck and forehead. The feeling of numbness. Trying to bend again. Futile. My fire bending was gone. Stolen by the man in the strange mask. He held a grudge against me... or was it my kind? He asked me repeatedly why I wasn't answering, until he found my scar. The scar of a mute boy; taken by the person that took my family from me. The triple threat triad. Now, all I am is a mute non-bending boy with no family. Which brings me to the current situation I'm in.

Corner of Kyoshi Ave. and Sing St.

June 5th

10:15 AM

"You are under arrest for the damage of private property and theft." I glared at the graying hair woman with the team of police officers behind her. I was hanging upside down with metal cables around my ankles from a light post. My scowl deepened as I put my hand between our faces and flipped her the bird.

"What the!? That's it!" she yelled before I jerked my body up, sending myself swinging up to the top of a building. I stuck the landing and pulled a knife from my boot, striking the cable, snapping it. I turned to the shocked police officers and kissed two fingers before holding them up and whistling four notes. I ran off like a bat out of hell, jumping down the other side and pulling on my shaded goggles, then stealing a bike. I smirked as I drove down the street weaving in and out of traffic.

 _'Alright so where to? Home? No, I owe rent. Hide out? No, I haven't cleaned. Hey, why not go and surprise the cops? Oh yeah, mute guy in interrogation. Ha, that lady will bust a vein!'_ I thought as I turned and started to make my way downtown to the Bei Fong police station. Traffic was fairly light and I managed to hit all the green lights aside from one in the fifteen blocks I drove north east. I pulled up front and pulled my goggles down to around my neck, where my leather choker sat over my scar.

I'm number three on the most wanted, but the number one thief and pickpocket ever. They called me the Snake Lizard. Slippery son of a bitch.

"Hey where did you get that bike?" A random police officer asked. I hope he forgives me for this. I got off the bike and socked him square in the jaw. So, twelve police officers threw my ass in the slammer. They pulled every metal item off me meaning all my knives, all my gadget, all my stuff made of metal, even made me give them my boots. Assholes! I slept for a while till the gray haired chief came and retrieved me for interrogation.

"So tell me, why are you stealing?" she asked.

I shrugged, as she locked my wrists onto the table.

"You got a name?" she asked, as she walked around and sat down.

I shook my head as my usual answer.

"The silent treatment? Ok then." She placed a map on the table.

"Where did you learn to do that fancy move?" she asked, releasing my left hand from the cuff.

I stabbed my finger on the park.

"You practice parkour?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well, look at this." She said, as she dropped a stack of papers onto the table. It stood at least 2 feet tall. I eyed it and started glancing between the stack and the woman.

"You're 17, right? In one year, you'll be tried as an adult with all these crimes against you as well, if you continue your little life of thieving." She said. I banged my head on the table three times. Crap, I forgot to destroy those the last time I was here.

"Want to make a deal?" she sighed, sitting down.

I looked up at her skeptically.

"You can work off all these crimes. Community service or work for the police. It's no skin off my back." She grabbed the top file.

"Let's see theft, theft, theft, oh breaking and entering, theft of vehicle, attempted murder. Good to shake things up huh? Theft, theft, theft, robbery, theft, theft, robbery. What are you stealing that is so god damn IMPORTANT?!" she yelled slapping the file down along with her fist.

I didn't answer.

"Hm, alright, will you agree to the deal?"

I nodded and hung my head in defeat.

"Good. Now, I need you to tell me, why you were stealing that stuff?"

I looked at her then the cuffs. She studied me then waved her hand, releasing the cuffs. I reached behind my neck and took off my choker revealing the nasty and aged scar.

"You're mute?!"

I flinched at her tone and looked away from her, finding the dirt under my nails extremely interesting. Boy, I was in for it now.

The chief stormed out of the room with anger matching a pissed a motherfucker.

I sat there, tapping my fingers on the table till I glanced around and whistled innocently before walking my fingers to the files and snatching the first one and began to read through it. Oh hey, they actually got that wrong. I tossed the file on the near left corner of the desk and grabbed the next one. I did that one but I didn't steal those. I tossed it beside the file on the right of it and then grabbed another. I quickly tossed it into a file beside the one I just tossed. I grabbed another and continued to sort. As I read through I kicked back and put my feet on the table, finding the reports oddly amusing.

Why don't I tell you what I look like? I'm dressed in a sleeveless skin-tight black shirt with black jeans bare feet, black duster with the edges of the tail stained a bit, a black wide choker wrapped around my neck hiding the scar and a pair of goggles hung around my neck as well. My amber colored eyes read word after word, as one hand pushed a few locks of my mid back length brown hair that escaped the hair tie back behind my ear. The two rings in the bottom corners of my lips lifted as I ran my tongue over my teeth and under the rings. Two line scars ran over my right eye from a fight, as well as the rest. My arm was wrapped from shoulder to mid finger with black bandage wraps.

My eyes peaked over a file as the chief walked in again. She took a seat calmly and I ignored her, going back to reading the file with her in the corner of my eye. I tossed the file in the correct pile.

"What are you doing?"

I ignored her before tossing it on the pile on the far left. Another file. Middle. Another file. Right pile. Another. Middle. Another. Middle.

With each file I slapped onto the three piles, she growled and grew more aggravated. I got to the last file and slapped it on the pile on the left. I sat straight and pushed the left pile to her.

"What is this?"

I held up my arms in a x and shook my head.

"No? No, what?"

I held up a finger up in a wait gesture. I pushed the far left pile and nodded, pointing to myself then the pile.

"You did those?"

I nodded smiling as I pointed at her. She pointed to the file I first pushed forward.

"And these are the ones you didn't? How am I supposed to believe that?" she snapped.

I smirked and opened three of the correct files and pointed out the list of stolen items. Cheap food, cheap clothes, ammo, and parts. Pulling the top three off the wrong pile, it showed expensive things like suits, caviar, wine, the pricey stuff that wasn't my thing.

"Ok, so they don't match! You could have stolen those just for a taste of the good life."

I rose my brow and looked at her skeptically.

"Ok, point taken." She said, as she closed the files and put them in the right piles, muttering something about two detectives.

"What's this one?" she asked, pointing to the middle stack.

I held up a hand flat and tilted it side to side.

"Sort of? You sort of did those?"

I nodded.

"Meaning you stole some of the items, but not all?" She's reading my mind.

I nodded.

"Alright, I'll take care of this later. For now, follow me." She said and stood up. I followed as she walked through a door and lead me through hall ways, turning down the maze of halls.

"Do you have a name?"

I stopped mid step and looked down in deep thought. _Didn't I have one? Of course I do. My mom named me... what did she name me? I know it. I own my name. So why can't I remember it?_

"Hey."

I felt her hand on my shoulder and I jerked up holding my fist back out of reflex till I recognized the chief. Her green eyes stared at me waiting for me to make a move. I let my hand drop as I let the breath I was holding go.

"So, no name?" She asked and I shrugged.

"You don't know? Ok, well for now, let's just make up a name for you. How does Tonrar sound?"

I cringed my nose at the thought of it when the image of council man Tarlok came to mind for some reason. That means devil, ghost or spirit which I guess fits me since no one can keep me here unless I wanted to stay. Hence the Snake Lizard nick name.

"If you don't like it, I'll think of something else."

I shook my head as I grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at my hand. I jerked it off her arm and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Tonrar it is then?"

I nodded finding my bare toe interesting. She continued walking and I did too, keeping my eyes far from the chief. I almost ran into the door the chief had opened and I peaked in to see uniforms. I watched as she rummaged around boxes, all stacked on one wall.

"What's your shoe size? A 7, 8?"

I looked at her in confusion and surprise till I figured out what she meant. I held up 9 fingers.

"Here, see how this fits." She said and tossed me a box. I caught it in both hands and opened it to see police issue boots. Nothing fancy or made durable, just something to cover your feet while you chase down perps.

I leaned against the wall and grabbed on quickly shoving it on and lacing it up. I hurried with the other and stood straight. The chief walked down the hall again and opened a door. I peeked inside to see nothing but darkness. For some reason I got the feeling I was about to get murdered in that room.

"Go on." She said and I felt my gut jump as she grabbed my shirt and practically threw me in. I stumbled in and took on a fighting stance as the chief walked in and shut the door behind us.

"No need for that. You're here to clean these."

Suddenly all I saw was white then my eyes began to focus, showing rows of cars, trucks, and bikes. I felt my jaw drop as the corners of my mouth curve into a grin.

"Don't get any ideas. Your washing and fueling all of them."

My smile dropped as I spun around to look at her to see if she was joking. Doesn't seem so. I hope she doesn't mean by myself.

"And this rookie here is going to watch you." She said grabbing a passing officer from the hall. He was small compared to the chief. I glared at the rookie like I was about to rip his heart out and show it to him.

"Make one wrong move and ..." She said before looking at his name tag. "Officer Newlyn here will personally-" she never finished as an officer ran in, huffing and puffing like he ran a mile. His uniform looked like a cheetah leopard thought it was a toy. Parts of it were singed, the other was either soaked, or had blood on it. I walked over to him and grabbed his jaw, turning his head this way and that. I spread his eye open and then looked at the other. I tilted his head back and looked up his nose. I squeezed his jaw and pulled his mouth open. I nodded then let him go giving his cheek a light slap.

"What were you doing?" He asked and I looked at the chief.

"He never answers just as long as he doesn't hurt you, he's fine." She said.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder I pointed to the new officer then tapped my head twice and shook it. I tapped my nose and then made a motion of breaking something.

"You go to the infirmary. Tell them you have a concussion and a broken nose." She ordered him and I nodded. I walked over to a cabinet and opened it to see cleaning supplies. I breathe in and out heavily before shrugging off my duster laying it on top of the cabinet and cracking my knuckles. I grabbed a few buckets and got ready to clean.

"why'd you bust in here like a loon?" the chief asked

"A triple threat is in interrogation right now. None of us can hold him down to cuff him." I almost dropped the bucket I was taking off the top shelf when I heard that. I looked back at the chief with surprise.

"Positive?" The chief sighed.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

I smirked and thought sarcastically ' _This is gonna be fun'_

I glanced over my shoulder and saw all three staring at me. I snatched my duster and pulled it on. I completely forgot about the tattoos on my back, shoulder, and arms. I sent a hard glare over my shoulder at the three and they looked away. I watched as the new officer left and the chief walked over to me.

"We'll be talking about those tattoos later. I'll be back at 8 to bring you to solitary confinement for the night. Until then I expect at least 50 of these Sato mobiles spotless." She said and I scowled.

"Don't give me that look. You put yourself in this mess!"

I flipped her the bird as I walked to the first truck. _She had no idea what she was talking about._

I chunked a rag at the truck and slammed my hand on the rag before it dropped. I glanced at the stupid rook and looked for the chief.

 _When did she leave without me hearing it?_ I pushed it to the back of my mind _and … shit Why did I just imagine her in a dress?! Screw you, brain!_

I glanced at the clock and saw it was 11:50. _Fuck! I need a drink._

Eight hours and ten fucking long ass minutes later and I cleaned 15 pursuit bikes 50 cars and 25 trucks and still had time to play one game of poker with Officer Newlyn. When the chief walked in, she sent death glares to both of us.

"What the flameo do you think you are doing?! Get back to work!" she yelled.

I stood up getting nose to nose with her. I glared right back into her eyes.

"He's actually been done for the past 20 minutes. He even detailed and freshened up the inside." Officer Newlyn said.

A smirk grew on my face and I stepped away from the chief and showed Officer Newlyn my hand. He groaned as I took the money on the table.

"You played poker against Tonrar? You were screwed from the start." The chief said and I counted the winnings. 50 yuan's.

I counted 25 out and gave it to the chief. She took it and I pocketed my share.

Following the chief out the door, I looked at her face. Looked like she had seen her fair share of things. The scar on her jaw made me a bit uneasy around her, but she was beautiful none the less. I reached up to touch the scar, but she jerked away, looking at me suspiciously. I pointed to the right side of my jaw then her scar with a questioning expression.

"I was a rookie cop and I got a report of a robbery in progress. When I went to pursue, I found it was my sister. I tried to arrest her, but she cut the cable and it came back on me. I just slapped a bandage on it and went about my life." She said.

I nodded as I kept my gaze on her.

"How'd you get those?"

I tilted my head looking at her from the corner of my eye and she pointed to her eye.

I held up my fist like I was fighting and grazed my fist over my eye.

"Did you win?" she asked almost somewhat hopeful.

I shook my head and looked ahead.

"So those tattoos." She began and I looked at her to see she was in thought.

I watched her till she sighed.

"How did you get those at such a young age? Black-market?" she asked.

I nodded. She hummed in understanding. Remembering something, I grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall stopping at a map. I frantically looked and found the spot, pointing it out to her.

"What's there?" She asked.

I put my hands beside my head and acted like I was sleeping.

"Your house?"

I nodded.

"Why are you pointing this out?"

I made a motion of petting a creature in my arm.

"A pet?"

I nodded.

"You need me to feed it, don't you?"

I nodded sheepishly as I continued walking to the cells.

"What is it? Is it big?"

I shook my head and gestured to about my hip. So it stood about 2 feet tall.

"Great, is it a type of cat?"

I shook my head.

"Dog?"

I wobbled my head side to side.

"I can deal with that." We arrived at the solitary confinement and she opened a cell beside the wall with a table touching the bars. Three mesh bins were piled high with my gadgets and my boots.

"Your personal effects are coming with me."

My jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes. I stormed into the cell and slammed the door shut. I pulled my jacket off along with my shirt to show my inked back. The four elements down my spine. At the top of my back was fire, water was next, then earth, and Air was near the base of my spine. On the left side of my back, Half of the spirit of peace, Raava, was inked in blue and on my right side, Vaatu, the spirit of chaos, was inked in crimson red. On the back of my neck was two neat X's. Starting at my shoulders two dragons wrapped around my arm with their heads placed perfectly on my fore arms. A white dragon was on my left arm and a black dragon was on my right.

"Quite the tattoo." She said.

I nodded and sat on the bunk bolted to the wall with a fabric mattress on top, looking at her.

"Can you read and write?"

I nodded and she walked to the desk pulling out a paper pad and a pencil. She handed me both and I scribbled down something, ripping it out before handing it to her.

"What's your name?" She read the note aloud.

"My name is Lin Beifong." I nodded and rolled that name around in my head.

"Look; uh, the solitary confinement is just for tonight. You'll stay at my place but don't think you can sneak out." She said, forcefully.

I nodded with a smile.

"I'll be by in the morning around 8 to pick you up to clean out our junk room." She informed me.

I nodded and scribbled on another paper ripping it out to give her. She read it and smiled.

"Goodnight, Tonrar." She left with the three mesh bins and I laid down on the bed, waiting for sleep to take me in the land of dreams. _Lin. What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I think I won't mind sticking around Lin if it means I see her smile from now on._


	2. Taming the Street RatUPDATED (Chapter 2)

**Hey again wow. Two updates in one day sweet. Ok so i'm making up for lost time. i'll mark where the chapter two update begins for those of you who've read like almost everything. So thanks guys.**

* * *

Sleep evaded me until almost 4 in the morning. When sleep grasped a hold of my mind, the usual nightmares of the days I lost my voice and my bending never came. Instead, I was floating. No, I was falling fast. I could feel the air around me, whipping my hair and causing my eyes to water. I looked around but all I saw was darkness. Pitch black surrounded me. I could see all of myself clear as day. I looked below me or what I assumed was below, and I saw something in the distance. I put my feet together and straightened my body, aiming for the object and it started to come towards me fast. I could see who it was. Lin was unconscious, falling limp through the sky. I grabbed her and held her close as a white dot appeared far below us. I looked at Lin's peaceful face and held her to me, waiting for the impact.

Bolting upright in bed, I looked around feeling for Lin. She wasn't here and I was half dressed. Just a dream. I sighed and looked to the left feeling a presence. Lin Beifong was curled up in a chair beside the wall outside of the cell, with her head resting against her shoulder. I stood and looked at her, finding her sleeping form beautiful and oddly reassuring. She was relaxed and all the tension in her form was gone. She even had a small smile on her lips. I got dressed and kicked the bars. She bolted up and prepared to strike till she saw me.

"I came to get you for your next job." She said and opened the cell allowing me to exit. I followed her, glancing at the clock.

8:11 am

 _Hopefully breakfast is still going._

I followed Lin and noticed she seemed grumpier then yesterday. Her shoulders were clearly tense and her scowl was deeper then yesterday in the interrogation. Her fists were clenched tight, whitening her knuckles. I noticed her jaw muscles were also tense. I tapped her shoulder and she fixed a hard glare on me. I now noticed the bags under her eyes. I grabbed her shoulder and took her hand, making her unclench her fist. I felt the muscles of her hand then reached up, feeling her neck. I shook my head, finding my answer. She fixed me with a questioning expression. I ignored her look and moved around her. Facing her back, I placed my hands on her cheeks. With a quick snap to the left then right, she exclaimed in pain. The series of pops and cracks made me cringe and Lin jump away from me. She looked at me and rubbed her neck.

"You knew, huh?" she asked.

I nodded and we continued walking down the hall.

"Your animal mauled me all night." She sighed.

My lips flatted into a line, as I tried to hide a smile.

"Who keeps a wild, wolf bat as a pet?" she asked with a look.

I raised my hand, answering her.

She rolled her beautiful, leaf-green eyes.

I stopped mid-step thinking, _Did I really just think her eyes were beautiful?_

She stopped at a door and opened it. Instantly the sounds of officers talking flooded my ears. I walked in and it started quieting down till you could hear a pin drop. I looked around like a deer in the headlights and ducked my head following Lin to the line for food. I grabbed a tray and handed another to Lin.

"Chief Bei Fong, shouldn't the convict be in solitary?" I turned to see a cute female officer with brown hair braided and then wrapped up in a bun. She had golden eyes that appeared similar to amber. She was about a full head taller than me with a muscular build.

"Lieutenant Anju, Tonrar here will be working as a helping hand for the police, so from now on he is under my care." The new officer looked me up and down then turned to the chief with worry and disgust.

"How old is he?" the officer asked.

"Ask him yourself. He can answer, maybe not the way you think." Lin said, grabbing a bowl of soup from the lunch lady and on down the line. I watched Lin leave before turning to the lieutenant.

"So how old are you?" She asked.

I held up my pointer finger then seven fingers.

"17?" she asked.

I nodded and pointed to her.

"24. What did you do to get police service?" she asked, crossing her arms. I stepped out of line and held up my hands, like I didn't have anything, then put them behind my back and then showed her again with her badge and keys in my hand. She reached instinctively for her pockets, only to…

find them empty. She snatched her things back and smiled.

"Stealing, ok. So, I'm guess you were the one that cleaned the trucks?"

I nodded, smirking.

"Good job, what do you have after this?"

I shrugged.

"I pity you. Hey, my name is Kyoshi Anju. Your name is Tonrar, right?"

I nodded, feeling stupid for not being able to answer.

"Here, let's grab this and this and then you can come sit at my table with my buds." She said, grabbing a rice bowl and another bowl I couldn't really see. She led me to the register and had the lady ring it up. The lady was nice, but she seemed like maybe 60's. She had silver hair and blue eyes.

"He's good to go, darling. Put your wallet away." The lady said as Kyoshi began reaching for her wallet.

"What?"

"His mother said to put it on her tab." I felt my face grow pale and slightly sick to my stomach.

"The chief?" Kyoshi asked, and the lady nodded, before winking at me and blowing a kiss. I snatched the two bowls and speed walked away. Kyoshi caught up and pointed out a table with three other officers. Sitting down, I immediately noticed two of the three were twins. The twin boys had spikey red hair and green eyes. The third officer was a black haired, brown eyes guy.

"Hey ladies, mind if we gentlemen sit?" Kyoshi asked and I looked at her, slightly confused.

"You can go walk your fucking ass off a cliff!" They replied in complete unison.

"Oh are you still mad about the hair dye?" Kyoshi put on a teasing pout.

I jerked my head to her then looked at the boys.

"That was not cool!" They yelled and crossed their arms in unison. I turned to Kyoshi and pointed to the twins with a questioning look.

"These two are Kaoru and Hikaru. Which is which, I will never know. That quiet guy is Kaske. Guys, this is Tonrar. He's working off his crimes by working for Chief Beifong."

"Cool. Watch out though, she's a real hard ass sometime-OW!" They were interrupted by my food bowls hitting them in the head. I stood up and stalked off with a rage matching no other.

' _Why did I get mad about them insulting her? She just a copper. Probably pass me off to the next officer when we get to my job.'_ I thought bitterly kicking the door to the lunchroom open and walking out. I heard someone follow me and I turned to fix them with a death glare only to see Lin running to me.

"Hey; what happened?"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Where are you going?" I threw my hand up in the air and continued. She caught up and directed me down a hall to the right. I followed until she stopped at a door and opened it.

I looked around her to see a room full of file boxes. My jaw dropped as I looked up at Lin in disbelief. In the room was a wall of file boxes from floor to ceiling. From the file box wall to the cinderblock wall, opposite of it, was about maybe three feet between allowing for minimal movement. I breathed out heavily through my teeth and walked in. I noticed Lin followed me and lean against the table, beside the wall, crossing her arms over her chest.

I stood there for a moment, looking at the door, her, then the door again. She had a brief look of panic before she crossed her feet.

"I'm here to make sure you stay working and when you're done, I'm going to give you another job instead of taking my officers money." I scowled and reached into my pocket taking the rolled-up money and tossing it at her. She caught it and placed it in her pocket.

' _I'm just having fun! All I'm good at is surviving.'_ I turned to the wall and rolled my shoulders before shrugging my trench coat off. I looked at the wall of files. Roughly 8 feet back is the wall that hasn't seen the light of day since Lin's been on the force. And on either side about 6 feet from each other were the walls that gradually got covered as well.

 _I probably won't finish this today._

Grabbing the first box, I walked it over to the table and opened it. The file laid on top was a recent rape case involving a rich man and an employee of his.

 _He is obviously guilty._

There was a picture stapled to the file of both the victim and the boss.

 _She was pretty. Possibly of water bender decent._

The boss was an earth kingdom citizen that came to Republic City to expand his business.

Under the file, was manila folders of evidence. Clothes, rope, a condom.

 _Yeah, he's done for._

I snorted when I remembered this job I did for The Angi Kai's gang back when I was a runt just looking for my next meal. I was paid to steal some files from the same guy in this file. When I got there, he was passed out in his chair with his hand in his pants and a bunch of pictures of nude girls.

"You know something about the case?" Lin asked, looking over my shoulder.

I nodded. I pointed to the guy and then thrusted my hips like I was… I'll let you guess, then pointed to the girl.

"He raped her?" she asked.

I nodded, with a knowing smile.

"You saw it?"

I shook my head, then pointed at myself, then poked the side of my head.

"You know it? How?" she asked.

I made a signal for writing and she handed me her pen and note pad. Writing down what I wanted to say quickly, I gave it to her.

" **He's a pervert that likes girls, her type. I found him passed out once with his fly down and his hand in his pants with pictures of girls like her, nude."** She read aloud. She shivered and ripped the note out throwing it in the trash. I chuckled and continued to work through the files.

Two hours later and about a fourth of the files gone through, I was getting antsy. Lin was watching my every move and it was starting to creep me out. Some officers would come and talk to her, maybe need her to sign this or that, but she was diligent in her task of watching me.

My head perked up about another hour and a half later, when I heard Lin's stomach. I gave Lin a smirk that spoke volumes and she grumbled.

"Come on, let's get lunch." She said and I stood from my spot at the desk. Following her out the door with my trench coat in hand, she led me through the halls.

"Mess hall has some good food."

I shook my head, I'm not in the mood for the twins.

"Wanna eat somewhere outside of the station?"

I nodded.

"So you haven't told me what you thought of the four you met in the mess hall."

I sighed, _thank Raava I can't speak._

"The twins are a bit of a hand full."

I nodded as I remember throwing the bowls of food at them.

"They said something about me, didn't they?"

I jerked my head at her and realized she just read me like a book. I shook my head furiously.

"It's alright. They say those sort of things all the time to my face and behind my back. I almost fired them twice, if it wasn't for Kyoshi." I looked at her with a curious look.

"I think Kyoshi likes you."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes before thinking. She opened a door and led me into a garage. She led me to a black Satomobile with the top folded down to let the air flow in. I opened the driver door and stepped aside for Lin to step in. She nodded and sat in. I shut the door and walked around. Getting in, I ran my hand over my slick brown hair. Lin started the car and put it in drive. I rooted through the breast pocket of my trench coat and pulled out a small box. Hitting the box lightly against my knee, I squeezed when a small white tube popped out. Placing the cigarettes between my lips, I put the box back and began poking around in my pants pocket for my matches. I saw Lin turn to look at me from the corner of my eyes and I quirked and brow at her. She scowled, reaching over, taking it from my lips to throw it out the window.

"No smoking."

My eye twitched as I sat back. I watched the buildings fly by in ablur. We pulled up to a brightly lit building. I looked at Lin… Correction. The empty seat. I jerked my head to my right as the door opened and a valet stood, waiting. I got out and followed Lin into a bar. Music was upbeat but low enough for casual conversation. The place looked like any other bar. Stools and tables here and there and a large area cleared, probably for dancing. The DJ booth was occupied by a young girl with the side of her head shaved.

"I come here a lot." She said as she sat at the bar.

"Hey, sugar." I jerked my head to the young perky boy behind the bar in a leather apron. He was a short haired blonde boy that looked too young to be here. His water blue eyes practically raked over Lin's body with a lust like no other. I was tempted to do something about that look, but Lin beat me to it.

"Hey Ting. You know I'm not into younger." She said and he visibly deflated.

I felt my heart drop for some reason. It skipped the stomach and dropped right to my feet.

"You're no fun, Chiefy. So, what'll it be?" He asked, perking up in an instant.

"My regular and whatever this runt will have." He didn't move his eyes from Lin as he reached under the bar and placed a menu in front of me.

I grabbed the menu and looked through it till I found something that seemed interesting.

"See something you like?" Ting said leaning his head on his hand, resting his elbow on the bar, still staring at Lin.

I nodded and pointed to an order on the menu. He looked at the order and pulled a notepad and pen from his apron writing my order down, then passing it through a window behind him. He stopped halfway as the cook reached for it.

"Now, are you sure? This is spicy." He asked full of concern.

I nodded, smirking.

"Either he's a fire bender, or he's crazy… I'm not sure which." Ting said to Lin as he passed the order to the cook.

"Non-bender. He's just crazy." Lin smirked, as I flipped her off.

"So pick your poison. What would you like to drink?" he asked and I pointed to the jasmine tea.

"Jasmine tea. Coming up." He said as he walked to the far side of the bar.

"Is he a new model?" Ting asked, looking me up and down from his spot.\

* * *

 **Hey woohoo. Yeah right here guys hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I looked at Lin as she looked disturbed and slightly ill at ease.

"He's the same age as you."

I looked at Lin surprised and then turned to Ting, who also had a shocked expression. I looked down at my hands and felt ill.

"Hey Tonrar. What's up?"

I looked to my right at the new voice and saw a tall woman I don't recognize. Long black hair, a muscular build and… Amber eyes. Kyoshi?!

"Recognize me now?"

I nodded and watched as she sat on a bar stool, leaning against the bar.

"Here's your tea." Ting said, causing me to jump. I grabbed the tea and nodded. I looked over and Kyoshi as she scoped out the bar. She was in a sleeveless green trim robe that was tied at the waist with a gold ribbon and still went down into two long pieces of fabric in the front and back and a pair of green pants. She was bare foot and here hair was free flowing. She was built, she looked like she could catch a meteor and then toss it back like it was a pebble.

"Hey buddy, eyes on my face." Kyoshi said, catching me. She grabbed my chin and forced me to look at in the eyes.

"Like what you see?" She whispered. Her breath tickled my face and caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

I jerked my head from her grasp and looked down at my tea with a fierce blush on my face.

"Kyoshi, leave him be." Lin said.

Ting brought us our food. I got the fire nation lava barbeque meat bowl with rice and fire flakes on the side. Lin had a pork chicken plate with rice and noodles on the side.

"I'll have what he's having." She said.

"It's a fire nation dish." Ting said.

I used my chops sticks that Ting gave us to hold a piece out to Kyoshi.

Ting all but ran to the far side of the bar fixing a pitcher of ice and water. Kyoshi took the whole piece in her mouth and began chewing. It took about two seconds before she stopped chewing and her cheeks began to turn red. Ting raced over handing both Kyoshi and I a pitcher of ice water. I smirked and pushed the pitcher to her and she grabbed it and began chugging.

"I change my mind. I lost my appetite." She said, gasping for air.

My smirk turned into a full grin as I almost fell off my seat, laughing.

"Laughing it up. How about you eat some?" Kyoshi said/

I rolled my eyes and shoved a piece in my mouth. I chewed and turned to Kyoshi with a smirk.

"No way." Kyoshi said.

I opened my mouth showing her the food was still in my mouth.

"Alright, Alright. Sheesh. He's got to be a fire bender." She said turning to Lin.

"No, He's never fire bent." Lin said.

I frowned looking at my hands and clenched my fists. I began shoveling food in my mouth, trying to finish my food quickly. I managed to finish my food in 5 minutes and stood up tossing money on the counter. I walked out the door and stood outside, leaning against the front of the shop. I put a cigarette in between my lips and looked for my lighter. A hand appeared in front of my face with a match, lighting the cigarette.

I looked at the owner of the hand to see Kyoshi.

"You alright?"

I nodded although it probably wasn't too convincing.

"No, you're not."

I rolled my eyes, biting the cigarette, keeping it in my mouth as I pocketed my hands and began to walk down the road.

"Hey, I'm trying to help." She called, trying to grab my shoulder.

I turned to her gauging her expression before rolling my eyes, giving her a disbelieving expression.

"Tell me what's going on." She slapped her hands over her mouth the second it came out of her mouth. I turned to her with a deadly glare.

"Hey Tonrar."

I turned to the voice. Lin was standing at the door.

"Ready to go and finish the file room?" She asked.

I nodded and walked to her Satomobile.

"I'm sorry." Kyoshi called reaching for my hand. I turned to her and smiled.

"You alright?" Lin asked.

I nodded and got in the passenger side. Taking a final drag off the cigarette, I threw it to the ground and shut the door.

"You still smoked even when I said not to." Lin said starting up the car.

I shrugged and sat back, crossing my arms.

"This is HQ, we've got a 10-80, suspect is moving on railway line heading toward the harbor." The radio came to life

 _A 10-80 is pursuit in progress. The only people stupid or brave enough to run from the police here are tourist or me._

"HQ come back, 10-26 we have the suspect detained I repeat suspect is detained." Another voice said on the radio.

"Can you identify the suspect?"

"Water bender, riding a polar bear dog and seems to be the avatar." Lin snatched the radio with a fury and growled.

"This is Chief Bei Fong, detain subject in interrogation and do not let anyone but me in, do you understand?"

"10-4, Chief." The radio went silent as Lin laid on the gas speeding through town and slamming to a stop in the parking garage.

"Go wait for me in the lounge till I get back. If I find out you do one thing wrong, you will be in jail for the rest of your life." Lin ordered. My brow rose along with a corner of my lip.

 _She's kind of cute when she's ordering me around._

Shaking the thought away, I got out of the car and walked into the police station. Once inside, I blended in with the flow of people going this way and that. Some pushed arrestees wrapped in steel cable to the holding cells or guided people to somewhere. At one point a grieving widow had a nervous breakdown in the middle of the hall where I gave her a tissue and a shoulder to cry on for about four and a half minutes till she was pried off me and guided to the parking garage. I stood in that hall thinking _what the hell just happened_ for about a minute till I realized I just showed the first bit of kindness in about seven or so years. I turned back down my path and continued to the workers lounge.

The workers lounge was basic. Three coffee machines, one fridge, four tables all surrounded by four chairs each and a window overlooking the street in front of the station. I opened one of the cabinets on the wall above the coffee machines and retrieved a clean mug. I scrounged through the fridge and found some cream and after opening every cabinet, I hit pay dirt, the sugar. After adding a generous amount of sugar and crème to my coffee I sat by the window and sipped my coffee.

 _Want some coffee with your cream and sugar?_ I snorted at the thought and nearly jumped out of my seat when Lin sent the door swinging into the wall cracking the dry wall.

"That egotistical, conniving witch! Who does she think she is? She's been in Republic City for under a day and she's already causing more problems for me." Lin raves as I stood and begin making coffee for her. I listen closely knowing full well if I don't my head isn't staying on my shoulders for long.

"Oh yeah, she stops a robbery in progress but look at what she did she destroyed city and public property, injured three officers evading arrest and destroyed a shop along the way! She is destructive and needs to go back to the Southern Water tribe. Tenzin was always the kiss up and here he comes flirting his way to get what he wants, that conniving sycophant!" She exclaims gripping the tables edge. I walk up beside her, set the coffee in front of her, hug her then pat her on her head. I gulp down the rest of my coffee set it on the counter then walked out towards the file room. I got started on the files and I was making faster progress from either a full satisfied stomach or a good cup of sugary coffee. From which one, I do not know. By the time Lin had come into the room, I had only on layer of boxes left and the wall was becoming visible little by little.

We stayed there, quiet. I never turned to her and she never said a word. It wasn't till I was about half way done with the last row of boxes that she spoke up.

"Thank you. For listening to me."

I looked over my shoulder at her and winked. I was finished with the last box when Lin let out a yawn. It was the cutest noise I ever heard.

"Great. You're done, let's go home." She said and walked out of the room.

I turned to her and gave a clueless expression. I followed her to the garage. I stood on the driver side of the car watching as she got in and started the car. She sat there for a moment before turning to me.

"Well? Get in!" She exclaimed. I turned around looking for someone behind me. No one.

"Tonrar, get in." She demanded.

I jumped over the car and hopped into the passenger seat. She put it in drive and sped through town. I looked at her with a curious expression as I tried to figure out why she's taking me to her house.

' _There is no way in hell the chief of police is taking me to her place to fuck. She could have just left me at the station for interrogation and they have the night shift watching me if I try to escape. Not that it would do any good. I'm fairly sure a team of police officers could do better at keeping me in one place rather than just the chief. So why is she… Oh, that's why."_ I thought looking at the giant marble building that Lin stopped in front of.

Getting out, I realized that being in the house of the daughter of the world's inventor of metal bending was like trying to escape the legendary boiling rock all on your own.

"Welcome to my home. As you can see, its mostly marble so escape is impossible. The only thing that isn't metal or marble is the furniture." She said walking up to the front door.

" _Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"_ I thought as she opened the door and led me into the living room modest with a radio, couch, book shelf, and some windows. A door led to the hallway which had stairs on the left side going up.

You'll be sleeping on the couch till I can clear out the guest bedroom. The bathroom is up the stairs the last door on the right. My room is on the left." She said pointing.

I nodded as I walked over to the bookshelf and ran my fingers over the spines. So much knowledge stored away for everyone's enjoyment if they just read.

"Tomorrow, you'll be cleaning the restrooms."

I shivered as I thought of cleaning toilets. My stomach is usually strong around the smell of blood and death but when it comes to bodily waste like shit and vomit, I'm worshiping that porcelain throne.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." She chuckled noticing my shiver.

I rolled my eyes. I walked over the couch and took off my trench coat. Laying the trench coat over the back of the couch my shirt soon followed and I took off my boots setting them beside the couch neatly.

"I can go try and find some pajamas." Lin offered.

I nodded giving her an appreciative smile. I looked through her book shelf till I decided to look around and walked down the hall, past the stairs. I walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I frowned. She had a bottle of rice wine, some beers and not much far as food goes. I saw some sausage links and some ingredients for barbeque sauce. I took mental note of that and the six eggs in the door along with the milk. I walked over to the pantry and saw not many spices.

"Hey I found some pants but I think my shirts are too small for you." She said handing me a pair of gray sweats. The republic city police stations initials were stitched on the hip in black.

I nodded and walked up to the bathroom noticing throughout this whole house, I didn't see a single picture anywhere. Not of her, not of her family, nothing. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I headed down the stairs and into the living room to find my clothes gone from the couch. I ran for the couch and checked behind it, frantic. I bolted to the end of the hall tossing open door after door till I found the laundry room with my trench coat and shirt already in the wash. I sprinted for the washing machine and dredged my coat from the soapy water. I searched frantically through the pockets.

"Looking for something?" She asked. I turned to her and saw a small envelope in her left hand and a small tin box in her right. I snatch box in a hurry and hugged them to my chest leaning back against the drier.

"You alright?"

I sighed before nodding.

"Did you honestly think I would wash your clothes without checking the pockets?"

I gave her a look that asked "do you want me to answer that?"

"Ok, never mind." She said and I walked into the living room.

"What's in those things?"

I looked at her for a good solid minute before sitting on the couch and patting the spot beside me. She sat down beside me and I handed the letter to her. It was unopened with a wax seal of a hook blade and a sword crisscrossed under a Rose with an H engraved on one of the pedals. The edges were worn with water stains. On the front of the latter was the words, "for his Eighteenth birthday."

"Who's this from?"

I shook my head shrugging. I set the tin box in my lap and opened it carefully. The hinges squeaked from age and the edges of the lid were rusted and it was dented here and there. Inside was a diamond platinum ring, three pictures, two earrings both different and a necklace.

"Oh." She sighed as I handed her the pictures first, the top picture was my family. My mother was on the far left of the picture. She was a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and amazing blonde hair. My father was on the far right of the picture. He was a big man that would have put the fire lord to shame. He was scarred from head to toe with cuts and scrapes. He was a fighter till he met my mother. He had hard steely gray eyes and short black hair. Beside my mother, was a boy I hardly recognize. He had short hair and a big smile. His neck was clean of scars and his eyes were full of life. Between the boy and my father, was a young girl no older than three. She had her father steel gray eyes and she was smiling. Never knowing quite what was to happen in the next months to come.

"Do you remember their names?" She asked. I grabbed a notebook from beside the couch and her pencil and wrote down. I Gave her to note and she read aloud.

" **My sister's name was Azula, my mother was Hina, and my father was Rova."** She read aloud. She set the note down and flipped to the next picture which was my parents wedding. My mother was wearing her Earth bender wedding Kimono. My father was in his formal fire bender military attire.

"Your mom was an earth bender and your father was a fire bender?" She asked.

I nodded smiling. They loved to spar on the weekends.

"And your sister?"

I grinned and pointed to my mother.

"An earth bender?"

I nodded.

"Who did this to them?" She asked.

I shook my head and turned her to the next picture. It was a picture of me holding my sleeping sister protectively to me as I slept as well.

"You loved them a lot, didn't you?" she asked handing them back and I put them in the box.

I nodded and handed her the ring.

"Your mom's?"

I nodded and watched her turn it over in her hands. She slipped it onto her ring finger and I gulped audibly when it fit perfectly.

"Huh. Well, it's not my style." She said, placing it in the tin. I handed her the earrings. One was a fish hook with three feathers. Two reds and one green.

"feathers for you and your family?"

I nodded and placed it in the tin. The next earring was a black loop with a black cross on the end of a two-inch chain.

"Your father's?"

I nodded and traded her the earring for the necklace. It was pure gold and had the family crest engraved on the top, the hook blade and the blade with the rose and the H.

"It's a beautiful design. Was it going to be your sisters?"

I nodded.

"You really miss them." It was a statement more than a question.

I nodded looking down at the box.

"Let me help."

I grabbed the note pad again and wrote down my reply handing it to her.

" **Harming the living, won't bring the dead back. I know this from experience."** She read aloud.

"Ok." She said and handed me the necklace back.

"I'm going to bed." She said and walked to the door to the hallway.

"Tonrar… Please stay." She had paused at the door before finishing her sentence.

I looked at her before nodding, sincere.

"Thanks." She said before walking up the stairs. She came back a few seconds later and handed me a blanket and pillow.

I smiled at her standing to grab them. Our hands brushed and she flinched.

"sorry." She muttered hurrying up the stairs to her room. I laid down on the couch and curled up under the blanket.

I smiled as my eyes grew heavy. I had a feeling I was going to be sleeping with pleasant dreams and not nightmares this time.

" _Goodnight, Lin Beifong."_ Was the last thought in my head before sleep snatched me to dream land.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoy this updated chapter of Robbed Read and review people they go a long way for the updates trust me.**


	3. He what? (Lin's pov) Ch 3

**What's up guys? Another update woo hoo. Yeah so I've noticed I'm getting readers from all over the world. That's like awesome. so I need your help suggest this story to all your friends.**

* * *

The sun hadn't even risen when I woke up. When I had stood from my bed, I immediately felt Tonrar moving about in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the stove from what I can tell. I could smell coffee brewing and food frying. Walking down the stairs warily, I saw Tonrar, shirtless, in front of the stove. His tattoo seemed more vibrant than the night he slept at the station. The blue and red sides seemed to glow and pulsate almost.

He turned to me and smiled an innocent smile. It almost looked like that boy from the picture he showed me. I looked over his shoulder to see rice frying and eggs cooking along with some of my sausages.

"A cook, huh?" I asked.

He smirked like a sly snake fox.

"Alright. Let's see how it is." I shrugged, walked over to the table and sat, watching him. He brought the pan and two bowls to the table. He poured the rice in both, went back for the pan with the eggs and the sausage and two plates. He poured three eggs on one plate and three on the other. Then, he split sausage coins into both bowls of rice. He set the pan on the stove and walked over to sit beside me. I grabbed a fork, he offered and took a bite. Good for the only food in my fridge.

"Pretty good. We have to hurry." I said before beginning to shovel food into my mouth. He rolled his eyes and followed suit. I saw something glint in the corner of my eye and I glanced at Tonrar. My eyes were drawn to his lips piercings. I quickly returned my gaze to my food when he looked at me.

 _'Of all the things to stare at, his lips?! I could gawk at his chest his arms hell even his ass but his lips? I've lost it.'_ I thought, finishing my bowl. Tonrar grabbed it and his bowl and started on the dishes. I walked passed him but he grabbed my shoulder then put a cup of coffee in my hand.

 _I think I might grow to like this boy._ I smirked and walked up the stairs. I got dressed in my police attire and returned to see Tonrar, fully dressed, looking through the pantry with a paper and pencil in hand.

"What are you doing now?" He handed me the list with a frown. Reading the list, it was mostly food, cheap food, along with some spices and materials like leather and cloth.

"Why the leather and cloth?" He pulled off his duster and showed me tears in the tails.

"I'll see what I can do." I sighed and pocketed the note. I pulled on my coat and so did Tonrar. We walked out to the car and Tonrar jumped into the passenger seat. I got into the driver side and turned the key causing the engine to purr. I pulled away from the house and started towards the station. Immediately we hit traffic and we were stuck. Tonrar pointed to a road on the left.

"You know a shortcut?" I asked which he responded with a nod. I turned down the road and followed his directions. We ended up on a road about 4 blocks from the harbor and completely clear. We got to the station with relative ease because of him.

' _He might be good on chases.'_ I thought as I watched him look around as we got to my space.

"That was good directing." I said as I got out. He looked at me and nodded smirking. His smirk turned into a serious frown as he looked around.

"Everything alright?" I asked. He ignored me and walked in looking around. He looked on a mission. I followed him till he stormed into the jailing and just stood there. He was glaring at a guy asleep in one of the cells.

"Hey, Tonrar. You know him?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. He knows me." I looked at the man in the cell. He was middle aged, water bender, and his left eye was scarred and nothing more than a white ball in his skull.

"Explain."

"His neck is my handy work and my eye is his." He said standing.

"You took his voice?" I questioned walking closer.

"I can't take all the credit. My boys did some work on the mother of his. Oh boy, she was fun. She kept on screaming and cumming like a rabbit dog in heat." He smirked as Tonrar lunged sticking his arm through the bars to grab him but I pushed him away. He pinched a nerve in my neck and I went limp. Some other officers grabbed him and pinned him down to the ground.

"Lock him up in my office," I muttered. They dragged the thrashing boy away and lifted me up by my arms.

"You are under arrest for the murder of three people. Take me to the infirmary." I ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." They said and carried me off. By the time, I arrived, the majority of the feeling was back in my body. The nurse checked me out and told me it will wear off without any damage to my body. I sat in her room for about ten minutes then the feeling the rest of y body came back. I walked to my office, feeling not anger or any form of hatred but I felt sympathy. His family's killer was not 20 feet from him, taunting him and he couldn't do shit about it. I understand not from my experience but the many victims I've questioned.

I was right outside my office. I tapped my foot a little to get a general idea of his location. He was sitting on the window sill. I just about opened the door when I heard someone call my name.

"Chief Bei Fong!" I turned to Lieutenant Anju was running towards me.

"Yes?" I asked turning towards her. I noticed Tonrar's heart beat faster when he heard us.

"I heard what happened. Where is he?" She asked, worried.

"He's inside," I replied, pointing to my office.

"Can I talk to him first?" She asked switching her weight from one foot to the other. My eyebrow rose before I rolled my eyes and let her through. When she turned the knob, I felt Tonrar jump up looking at the door. I could practically hear his heart racing then it practically stopped when she opened the door. I stood beside the door and sort of watched. He looked out the window and Kyoshi sat on the sill with him. His heart jumped when she placed her hand on his knee. I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I saw him glare at her.

"I'm serious. Here." She handed him a chalkboard and a piece of chalk. He scribbled furiously on it then shoved it in her hands. She sat for a moment and I thought.

' _Should I really be spying on them like this? I mean I'm in charge of him so I should but I should respect his privacy.'_

I shook my head and walked away to the break room. With each step, I wanted to run back and help him somehow. After an entire pot of coffee black as tar, he walked in and sat down at my table. He sighed and laid his head on the table. I stood up and started to fix him a cup of coffee. I nearly dropped the pot when I felt a body press up behind me and hug me. I turned my head to see Tonrar hugging me. His face was on my back and he didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"I'm now sure what to tell you right now," I muttered, setting the pot on the counter.

He sniffled and buried his face further into my back. He backed away and I turned to him. He looked soulless and broken. I could see the memories coming back like it was just yesterday

"Are you OK to work?" I asked and laid a hand on his shoulder. He tilted his head just enough for his right eye to look at me. It showed his pain and anger like a book.

He watched me for a minute but nodded.

"Help me take inventory of evidence, alright?" I asked.

He nodded and sniffled again. I stepped forward and gave him an awkward hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and cried. It wasn't audible but his body wracked with his sobs and the tears hit my armor and slipped through the openings, onto my skin. His knees buckled and we both went down. I still held him.

At one point, the twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, walked in and saw us but they quickly came and helped Tonrar to the restroom to clean up.

I followed and waited outside the men's restroom and listened. The twins opened their mouths about me again and I couldn't help but laugh when the twins went crashing through the door and Tonrar walked out with a smile. It was a mask but he looked better than before.

"Better?" I asked.

He looked up then held up his pointer finger then began to walk back to the two boys. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Nice try. Come on." I smirked and he followed me back to the evidence garage. He hid his sadness well behind that smile but it was his eyes that gave him away.

"Here, write about your mutt. I wanna know about him." I said and handed him my notepad. He wrote quickly and happily. He seemed to enjoy the distraction from his family.

He stopped once and read it over before handing it to me.

" **My wolf-bat is actually a she. Her name is ty lee. She's loyal almost to a fault. I found her in the forest outside of town. She was a pup at the time and her mother was killed by a car. Her wing was torn and I stitched it up. She can still fly, though.** " I read aloud.

"Is that why she attacked me when I went to feed her?" I asked putting the notepad in my hip pocket. My arms still remembered the feel of her teeth through my armor.

He nodding, smiling as he rubbed his hand.

"She left a mark on you?" I asked.

His head jerked to me and he nodded.

"Can I see?"

His smiling face turned into one of shock and horror. He looked down and nodded. He pulled his sleeves up and untied the wrapping. The wrapping began to slip away more and more to reveal scares. My eyes widened as he became embarrassed. These scars weren't from cuts or scraps, they were electric scars and burns. I grabbed his arm and began to wrap it back up.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable," I said and he covered my hand.

I looked at him and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me down the hall, into an empty office and locked the door. He untied both wrappings and let them drop at his feet.

Both his arms were scarred. They were almost deliberate like a fight. He must have fought a fire/lightning bender to acquire these. No wonder he hid them they almost made him look broken completely. He was damaged but he moved passed it and got stronger through the pain.

"Will you tell me how it happened?" I asked grabbing his left hand and examining the damage. He grabbed the notepad from my hip and began to write. He handed me the notepad back and picked up a wrapping. He began wrapping as I read.

" **Maybe but not today. Sometime in the future.** " It read and I smirked.

"Here," I said and grabbed the wrapping. I began covering his hand back up. His skin felt different but it had a nice feel too. it that left my fingers tingling when I finished. He clenched his fist a few times and nodded. I grabbed the other and wrapped his other hand. I felt the urge to say something but I don't know. He was watching me like a hawk.

"How is that?" I asked, tying it off. He clenched his fist and nodded. He leaned forward and hugged me. He stood up and walked out. I was frozen. Why was I frozen just from a hug?

I quickly recovered and followed him. We walked in peace as I led him to the evidence garage. He was tense and stoic almost like on a war path that caused even officers to be wary of him. I smirked and unlocked the door to evidence. He bolted in faster than a cheetah leopard searching shelf after shelf.

It was entertaining to watch him look through box after box. He stopped at one near the wall and he grinned. My smile turned to a frown.

"What you got there?" I asked walking over to him.

It was a box containing files. I read the label to find it was a case when he was just a rat on the street. It involved an old but out of commission gang.

He grabbed my notepad and scribbled before showing me.

" **I knew this gang wasn't a myth.** " I almost chuckled at his child like smile.

"Yeah, we charged them all for drug running, murder, and human trafficking. They were a big gang but we got them thanks to a tip." I smiled as he rifled through the box, looking at files and pictures. He closed the box and continued looking around. That's basically all we were gonna do.

He looked like shit and we both knew he felt like it. I walked with him, explaining this case and that one, telling him about the interrogations and the busts. He was loving every second and it seemed to distract him. He almost instinctively reached for a cigarette but he stopped when he watched his hand for a sec to see it wasn't shaking.

"You good?" I asked offering him a lit match.

He shook his head. He placed his hand on mine and leaned close blowing out the match. It seemed almost reluctant and painful.

"Hey, let's go get some stuff from your place? Clothes, your animal, and maybe some food from the market?" I offered when I noticed the time.

He perked up and nodded with a sad smile.

We walked out of the evidence garage and to the car garage it seemed we wasted the whole day in there. We got in my car and I paused.

"Have you ever drove a stick?" I asked him.

He looked at me like a rabbit deer in the headlights. He shook his head and I got out. I walked over to his side, pulling open the door then grabbing his jacket to pull him out as well.

"Get in the driver seat. I wanna see how you drive." I commented. He jumped over and hopped in the hot seat.

I bulked in and the car lurched forward. Tires squealed and the engine roared. He turned the wheel and jumped into traffic weaving in and out like a snake wolf hunting his prey.

The look in his eye was predatory and lustful. He was getting off on this shit.

We came to a stop light and another car pulled up. He pushed me back by my shoulder to keep me from view of the other car. The other car revved its engine as a challenge. Tonrar accepted by flooring the gas to make the engine roar out its power to the world. The light changed to green and both cars lurched. Tonrar grinned as he got ahead. He got to the fifth light and he slowed down to pull up beside them. He gave them some hand signals and sped up. The car followed. He reached over and grabbed my badge. I let him watching to see what he was gonna do.

He pulled up to a gas station and parked. The other parked too and a man got out almost twice his size. Tonrar walked over and shook his hand. Then he flashed my badge and the guy tried to run, had it not been for Tonrar pinching a pressure point in his hand sending him to the ground. He gave a high whistle to me and jerked his head in a 'come here' gesture.

"You are under arrest for illegal street racing," I said tying him up.

"Fucking hell." The guy muttered as Tonrar watched him. I walked over to the car and called for someone to pick him up. Two officers drove up and took him away and soon a tow truck arrived for the car.

' _This kid is legit he can be an undercover rat for so many people. How many thugs could I get off the streets with my Tonrar working? Wait?! Where did my come from?_ ' I thought and got in the car. Tonrar got in and this time he drove more slowly like he finally got his adrenaline hype for the year.

When we arrived at a rundown hotel in the black light district I almost thought we were at the wrong place. However, Tonrar proved me wrong by getting out and kicking the front door in. You could hear babies crying, adults screaming, TV's blaring and all sort of other sounds. The walls were stained with a cocktail of liquids possibly ranging from urine to water and possibly dumped drugs. The floors creaked and a staircase of old wood spiraled down the center of the hotel. We got to the top floor and it quieter the higher we went. He kicked a door in and a large brown and white blur tackled him to the wall behind him.

His Wolf bat was about hip height with white fur and brown wings. It lapped at his face as he loved on it from his lack of affection towards it. It was almost like seeing time reverse. He looked like that boy from the picture he showed me.

He finally managed to stand and walked into his room. I tried to follow but his wolf bat had other ideas and growled at me. I was about to growl back when Tonrar two different whistles. Its defensive stance became neutral and it walked over to lick my hand.

I walked in to see fire nation decorations on the walls. A picture of Fire Lord Zuko and Fire bending training posters were hung in some areas but what really caught my attention was a shrine that sat in the corner with Tonrar sitting in front of it. I walked over to Him he lit some fresh incense and prayed to the three pictures. I sat beside him and paid my respects as well.

He stood and walked into what I assumed was his room. I sat there studying the living room till a body crashed through the bedroom door and into the wall. Tonrar walked out of the bedroom furious as the blur stood to be a man. Tonrar tackled him and they rolled on the floor in a flurry of punches and kicks and the wolf-bat jumped in biting at the stranger's leg. The stranger kicked the pet away and Tonrar managed to get the strangers arm between his legs and bent his knee slowly cutting off the man's oxygen. The man slowly stopped struggling till he was completely motionless. He let the man go and stood. He searched his body and I noticed a distinct tattoo on the back of his neck. I grabbed Tonrar's arm, showing him the triple T tattoo.

The look on his face told me to get the soon-to-be victim away from Tonrar before he rips the guy a new asshole on his forehead. I quickly grabbed Tonrar and shoved him into the bathroom before I grabbed the guy. I dragged the triple threat down the stairs and tossed him in the back of my car, wrapped in wire. Running up the stairs, Tonrar's room was empty. I couldn't find him. Looking out the window I found him and his Wolf-Bat on the balcony. He was balanced on the railing, petting his companion's head beside him. He climbed off the railing and walked inside. He located a cigarette from his breast pocket and flopped on the couch. I sat beside him and offered him a lit match. He accepted the match before taking a long drag of the cigarette, almost burning through just about half of it. I sat there, feeling awkward mostly because I didn't feel like I belonged there. I felt his hand after a moment, grab my notepad. I watched as he scribbled away before showing me the paper with the cigarette dangling lazily from his lips.

" **I have food in the fridge if you're hungry.** "

"Thanks," I replied, getting up. His fridge was surprisingly stocked with cooked and packaged meals. Neat, hand written labels said what each package was. There was one shelf filled to the top with packed meals with a series of numbers on the lids.

"Experimenting with your stomach, huh?" I asked, looking at Tonrar. At that precise moment, Tonrar had the very definition of relaxed down to a T.

He was lounged back on the couch with his arms on the back and his head lulled back. His feet were propped up on the coffee table. You wouldn't have known he was awake had it not been for the cigarette in his lips wagging from side to side.

His head shot up and he had a confused frown. The sudden motion caused the cherry of his cigarette, to fall right in his lap. He jerked up, trying to cool off his burning crotch.

After I got my laughter under control, Tonrar walked over and looked at the package in my hand. HE smirked and reached above me on top of the fridge. He tossed a journal onto the counter. The journal hit the counter on the spine and it flew open to a picture of a mask. Beautifully drawn had it not been for the disturbing image of a mask with a black grin and four slits for eyes and stitches crisscrossing over the smile with blood flowing from the stitch holes. He flipped the page and opened it to a neatly written recipe.

"That's pretty cool," I said reading through it.

A knock at the door made Tonrar jump.

"I'll go check it out," I said.

Tonrar hesitantly nodded and I walked to the front door preparing my cables in case of another triple threat. I opened the door to a woman. She was dressed far fancier than anyone in this area was supposed to be. She had black hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. She was busty and curvy.

"Is pretty boy busy right now? I don't mind waiting or if it's ok with you joining." She said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"he's about this tall, long hair, black choker, and hand wraps." She said gesturing.

"TONRAR!" I yelled and his head peeked into the living room. His face was confused until he spotted the woman behind me and it turned shocked then horror.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," I said before turning to the woman.

"You better run like hell before I arrest you for statutory rape," I growled and slammed the door in her face, hard.

I turned to Tonrar and he was pale and piss scared. I stormed up to him and he began to back away shaking.

"You were selling your body!?" I yelled and spun, slinging a cable. Tonrar dodged and lunged. He jabbed a few points along my side. My armor prevented him from reaching them. He seemed to realize it and switched tactics. He closed his fist and swung for a solid punch, landing on my gut. I was bent over gasping for air before I knew it. He didn't hesitate and slammed his knee into my chest.

He's wearing reinforced body armor in his clothes!

He spun himself around my body and wrapped his arm around my neck. He tightened his sleeper hold and I elbowed his side. He let go and jumped back when I spun, launching my cables. I shot my cables at him and he lifted his foot, kicking them away.

My cables should have pierced right through his boots. Wait a second, those aren't the ones I gave him. I spun, shooting my cables again and again but he would turn his body or position his arm just right for it to just bounce off, making a metal on metal sound. I focused on his body and searched for the metal.

He flicked my forehead and jumped back at my moment of distraction. He lifted his shirt and tapped a layer of metal shells on his chest.

"Platinum body armor." I scoffed before he lunged and I swung my fist but he ducked under and punched me in the middle of my back before spinning a kick into my side. I was thrown into the wall and slumped to the floor. I quickly pushed myself to my feet and held up my fist ready. I stood there in front of me, hands on hips before sighing and shaking his head.

He reached under his trench coat and shirt, fiddling with something before the layer of body armor slip from under his shirt. The armor hit the floor with a loud clang. He rolled up his sleeves and took off metal arm bracers. He took off hi trench coat and held his arms out leaving himself completely defenseless.

' _What is he doing?_ ' I thought as he walked up to me. He pulled a knife from his boot and flipped it around between his fingers before touching the point against his chest. All I'd need to do is hit the butt and it would pierce his heart.

He stared into my eyes as I glanced at his face and the knife. He was prepared to die, right now, or was he calling my bluff?

"I'm not going to kill you Tonrar." I finally said.

He nodded and flipped the blade again till the handle was in his hand. He took a few steps back before he stabbed the tip into his forearm and slashed his palm and arms. I rushed to him attempting to grab the knife from him. He spun and kept it from me while still cutting and stabbing at his arms. I tripped him and he landed on me. I wrapped my arms around him and the cables snaked from my uniform, wrapping around his hands. I finally felt the sobs rack his body and I took the knife and hugged him close to me. I took a moment to place the knife on the couch and turned my attention back to him. His head tucked under my chin and tears streamed from his eyes.

"It's alright, calm down. You don't have to do this anymore. I promise." I felt horrible just watching him break down a second time but he needed to let this all out. He was surviving on thieving, selling his body and being and all around street rat, but he was no street rat. At least, he's not gonna be anymore.

"Here, stand up," I said retracting my cables. I stood up and helped him to his feet and wrapped my arm around him, guiding him to his room. I grabbed looked around the small bedroom with a hammock for a bed and a small closet. Nothing else. I looked through his closet and found tattered street clothes. He had a suit in the back of the closet and it looked it had been worn a lot. I grabbed a hand full of shirts and pants and tossed them on the hammock. I rummaged around the bottom of the closet and found a small bag. I grabbed the bag, starting to stuff clothes inside with Tonrar standing beside me, broken. I closed the bag, picking it up to take out to the car. Tonrar halted in the middle of the living room and stared at a door to our left. I glanced between him and the door before setting the bag down to walk over to it. I opened the door to see a dark room. Tonrar reached in and flicked a switch. The room illuminated with an old bulb hanging from a wire in the middle of the ceiling. Light splashed over shelves covered in gadgets much like the ones I confiscated. The back wall had several swords hanging on nails with a singular white mask exactly like the drawing in his journal. They ranged from large swords to small rapiers and throwing knives. Tonrar reached and grabbed a large long sword, a short small black sword, a belt of throwing knives, and the white mask. I let him take them and pulled him to the door after grabbing the bag. Walking down the stairs, Tonrar clutched the swords, throwing knives, and mask closely. I stopped mid step and whistled. The wolf bat ran down the stairs till I was beside Tonrar.

"Don't want your friend to be alone." I smiled and his lips curved into a small smile. I pulled him along and the wolf bat followed obediently. I remembered the guy in the trunk and grumbled. I set Tonrar on the front steps and nudged the wolf bat towards him to give him something to tie himself down to. I hurried to the car and called for a car to pick up the thug. A car arrived quick and took him and I hurried Tonrar into the passenger seat with the wolf bat between his legs head on his lap. I managed to get the blades away from him and place them in the trunk. When I got in the driver seat, his hand grabbed mine and refused to let go. I let him and drove towards my house.

Pulling up to the front of my house I turned to Tonrar. He was fast asleep clutching my hand tightly in his. The wolf bat was asleep too. I smiled and slipped my hand from his. Walking around I grabbed the swords and took them inside in my closet along with his other gadgets.

' _I think he'll like it if I give those back during breakfast._ ' I thought with a smirk. I hurried out and lifted Tonrar in my arms. He was surprisingly light for his strength and speed. I grabbed the bag beside the wolf bat and she woke up. She followed lazily as I carried Tonrar inside and placed him on the couch. I made him sit up and his eyes fluttered open.

' _He's so cute when he's half awake._ ' I thought not really caring about the fact I called him cute.

I pulled the trench coat off him along with his shirt and pulled the blanket over him. I grabbed his pants legs and pulled them off, making sure to keep the blanket on him. I walked to my room and grabbed another pair of pajama pants for him. I hurried to where he was and slipped them on him. I laid him down and his wolf bat crawled on the couch laying on his chest with her paws on either side of his neck. I looked at him for a moment and decided to leave him alone. I walked up the stairs and changed into my sleepwear. I crawled into bed and sat there for a moment.

I felt different than I did this morning. Not tired but I felt like I helped Tonrar in a way. He opened up to me both today and yesterday. I still had questions but I didn't mind waiting for answers. HE was here safe and sound and I'm not going to let him go back to the streets willingly.

Laying down I made a silent wish for Tonrar to stay with me forever.

"Goodnight Tonrar."

* * *

Yeah I know this one is short and its in lin's point of view please don't hate me I really love Tonrar but in my opinion no one is all sunshine and rainbows especially with his history. His history will be explained in the next chapter but it might take a while so read review and suggest ideas please. You guys literally help this story come along.

Angel, out.


	4. Comments and reviews answered

Ok So I realize some of you are mad I haven't updated. So i'm really busy with my first job yeah Mcdonalds sucks dick. Anyway I have several things in the works and I'm more tird and drained so might be a while.

Korra "Shut your yapper and get back to work then."

Lin "He could have you die in a chapter you know that right?"

Korra "Good point."

Anyway I am here to answer your comments. So lets begin with the oldest one.

We have a comment from fulcrum101

"Nice story. Keep it up."

Thanks fulcrum101 you actually had me jumping around for joy I had someone like my story.

Next is fanfic fan

"Man thank for this i wanted for an fanfic linxoc to so loooong i dont speaking ingles i'm sorry if i make mitake"

Well it's alright but thank you for the comment and thanks for enjoying it and for learning English just to enjoy my story. I think.

Next is fanfic fan

"Man this fic had plot or is only a love history"

Well I'm not sure what you mean really... Um next one!

next is from fulcrum101

"very good. A dream crushed by reality. Will he win her, or not?"

Ok so the one shot that your commenting on was actually not my idea but my sister read through my junk journal which is a journal I have for when I get to writing and well I wrote a crap piece of Tonrar and lin fighting and then making out and then... Well you know anyway she read it and after a very lengthy discussion about not looking at certain videos on the internet, She told me to turn it into a oneshot for valentines.

Now we have fulcrum101 again

"Will Tonrar and Lin get together? If so, please do so."

ok so um you do realize chapter three or chapter 6 "He what?" Is only day three of them knowing each other. If Tonrar puts the moves on her now what will that look like? Romeo and Juliet crap but Tonrar has eyes for another girl. You know who i'm talking to.

Korra (looks at Lin)

Lin (looks at Kyoshi)

Kyoshi (Looks to Zuko's Daughter) *oh yeah that's right ;D*

Zuko's Daughter "What?"

Next is Guest

"Man Tv in korra universe ?"

Yeah when I published it I hadn't really read it through and I banged my head on my wall for an hour thinking I was an idiot I think I updated it. Anyway um I meant radio so yeah thanks for that, whoever you are.

P.S. MAKE A PROFILE SO I CAN GIVE YOU CREDIT!

ok now here is fanfic fan

"Hey man i loved this i wanted a linxoc so much and the fact you show the male prostitucion is new in korrafic communitis but ¿The other character (korra , toph , mako etc) had a cameo"

Yeah I have no idea what you mean about the cameo anyway the maleprostitute was actually inspired by Rookie Blue. You know where the cute on with the black hair acts as a gay prostitute. You know which one i'm talking about.

Ok next is Firewolves16

"This is adorable. I love it. Can't wait to read more."

I know right? I mean I cried a lot of it but its like ugh! Cant wait! Also wait for chapter four!

Ok next and I think latest is Guest

"U gotta update this, I love the plot and it so romantic that lin falls in love with a former criminal."

Yeah thank you also who said Tonrar's a former criminal? ;)

Thank you for the reviews and the comments also here comes chapter four after this.

P.S. Chapter four is unfinished and will begin to mesh with the Legend of Korra Series Starting with episode three.

Peace out.


	5. The Awakening (Chapter 4)UPDATED

I woke up with a crew of men hammering away at the inside of my skull and cotton stuffing my head. My eyes felt like they were glued shut and my body felt like my limbs were made of led. My arms and hands were killing me. I could also hear voices. A lot of them. I could feel hands shaking me, possibly to get me awake or for my attention. I managed to pry my eyes open and saw an elderly woman. She had gray hair tied back into a bun with loopy things. She looked familiar to someone of my past.

' _Grandma?_ ' I thought.

"Can you hear me?" She asked.

I barely managed to nod.

"Good you were unconscious for a long time." She said and I watched her bend water around her hands before placing them on my arm. Her hands started to glow and my arm started to feel light and tingly.

"You know that scar on your throat could possibly get healed?" She said looking at my neck.

I looked away ashamed of the wound I allowed to get inflicted upon me.

"It's alright. Avatar Aang had a scar on his back from when Azula struck him down with her lightening bending." She said and I finally realized who she was. The recognition was clear on my face.

"Mother? Is he awake?" I turned my head to a bald air Nomad with a blue arrow on his head.

' _An Air Bending master?'_ I thought.

"Yes dear. He's awake but he's still weak. Let's not bother him long." She said and stood.

"Hey Katara, I brought some more clean bandages for you." A water bender girl walked in and I pushed myself to sit up. The girl before me was none other than the avatar.

"Oh, he's awake. Hey, I'm Korra." She said holding her hand out to me.

I shook it before reaching up to my throat gesturing to the scar.

"Lin brought you this before she had to leave for a case." The air nomad said handing me a pencil and a note pad.

I scribbled away before turning it to them.

" **How long was Lin here?** "

"She stayed for long as she could. You were out for three days. Lin told us you got into a fight with a thug and got pretty cut up."

' _She lied to her friends to protect me._ ' I thought before turning to the avatar.

I scribbled away again at the notepad before handing it to her.

" **Where is she now?** "

"She's in the warehouse district. By the way, my name is Tenzin." The air nomad said.

"No, I'm right here." Lin said walking through the door nursing a wound on her side.

I beckoned her to me and grabbed the clean bandages Korra had brought for me. Lin looked worse than I had ever seen her. She was warrior of steel. Yet here she was sitting before me bruised and battered.

I grabbed my note pad and scribbled before handing it to Katara. She read it before ripping the note of and turning to Tenzin and Korra.

"Let's give them some time, shall we?" She said and guided the two out.

I turned to Lin and began to work at removing the armor from her.

"Hey, take me on a date before you start stripping me." She chuckled. This wasn't real humor.

I sniffed at her breath and gagged. She was drunk. Thoroughly drunk.

"You know every time I see your pretty eyes I think how I want to stare at them all day." She said as I focused at the task at hand. After I got her chest and back plating off I worked on getting her arms exposed. The more armor that came off, the more wounds appeared. I pulled her tank top off and ignored her breast bouncing in front of me and pushed her arm to cover her nipples.

"Hey you took off my shirt now you got to deal with it." She slurred pulling her arm away to exposed her breast again.

I rolled my eyes and turned her and lifted her arm so I could reach a bruise on her side. A long round object struck her in an upward arc in her ribs, possibly a pole. She had a stab wound on her hip most likely from a knife finding an opening in her armor. Those were only the least significant to the many bruises and cuts on her skin, some even looked like they were getting infected.

I started to clean the wounds with some of the bandages and she would try to squirm away. It was almost like caring for a child that got into a fight.

I finally got fed up with her squirming away and wrapped my legs around her waist as I prepped a needle and thread for her cuts and stab wounds. She didn't really care for the needle passing through her skin most likely because she couldn't feel it.

"Hey cutie, wanna do something that rhymes with duck?" she said, getting on my face starring right into my eyes. I could feel a blush creep up my neck turning my ears, my cheeks, hell my whole head red.

"You're so cute when you blush, you know that?" She asked and I wanted to just die right there. However, she didn't stop there.

As I was trying to control my blush and focus on cleaning a wound on her collar bone, she leaned forward and kissed my lips. I couldn't think of how it was, because the smell and the taste of the liquor, made it repulsive. I pushed her away and held her away from me at arm's length. Every muscle in me wanted to slap her but my head told me to be reasonable.

' _She's drunk. She will wake up in the morning with a huge hangover to teach her a lesson and hopefully forget this ever happened._ ' I thought before I turned her back to me and worked on the many cuts on her back.

As I was cleaning one, she leaned back into me and moaned blissfully snuggling her head under my chin like a fox-cat snuggling against their owner ready to sleep.

I pushed her off and continued to work. She continued with anything she could to tempt me but the smell was all I needed to stay head strong in nursing her back to health.

I finished her upper half and pulled off my shirt to give to her, which she surprisingly put on willingly. I found out why when she laid down and stuffed her nose in the fabric almost purring like a kitten. I helped her out of her lower armor and sighed in relief to see only bruises and a few minor cuts that had already scabbed over. She had on a pair of panties underneath but I pulled the shirt down to cover her up modestly. I stood up shakily to cover her up in the bed and sat in a chair in the corner, bare chested, almost nodding off too. A knock on the door woke me up quickly however.

"Can I come in?" It was a very pregnant air acolyte woman.

I nodded and stood to let her sit.

"Thank you." She said sitting down. Silence soon filled the room aside from Lin's occasional moan or snort.

"Lin talked a bit about you the first night." The woman spoke up.

I looked at her curiously.

"She told me mostly major details, your name, Your personality. The big things but she spoke about it in a very interesting way. She hadn't talked about someone like that in a long time." She said.

"Have you known her long?" She asked looking at me.

I shook my head turning my gaze back to Lin. She rolled over and faced me, still asleep.

"You care a lot about her, don't you?" The woman asked.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"It's alright, I won't tell. Besides, its written all over your face." She said, looking down and rubbing her swollen belly.

I stared at the belly for a long moment and I saw something flash before my eyes. A memory, I guess. I saw my mom looking at me happy as can be with her green eyes glittering. She was offering to let me feel the baby kick. I was scared to touch it because of my bending being beyond my control at the time. She trusted me however and grabbed my hand and gently placed it on her belly. It took a while but I felt it. I felt the baby kick my hand and I felt its heart beat as well.

"Tonrar, do you wanna feel the baby?" I jerked my head up, seeing the woman hold her hand out like my mother did. It was almost like reliving it. I gave her my hand and she placed it on her belly. I felt the heart beat and I felt it kick, hard. I smiled and leaned forward, hugging the woman. She was surprised but returned it. I pulled away and wiped my eyes of tears about to spill.

"You gonna be ok?" She asked, standing up.

I gave her a genuine smile, like the ones from when I was very young and nodded.

"Ok then. My name is Pema, just so you know." She said before leaving. I sat in the corner staring at my hand. I was so close to the memory, it was almost like my mother was here.

"Hello again." I turned to the voice to see Katara.

"I just came to check on Lin but it looks like you have it handled. Was she any trouble?" She asked.

My expression said it all by my eyes widening and tilting my head as I rubbed my neck and sighed silently.

"I see. She has been drinking more since what happened. I think she blames herself more than anyone, so she's punishing herself, inside and out." She said and walked over to Lin, checking her over.

"She's alright, but she needs to sleep off this." She said and I nodded. I walked to the bathroom and got the trash can from the corner to bring it beside Lin.

"Smart." She smiled and I smirked.

"Show me, how do you feel about Lin?" She asked.

I looked at her a few seconds then I shrugged, feeling a light blush dust my cheeks.

"Do you want to be around her more since you met her?"

I looked at her suspiciously before looking at my hands. I turned to her again and nodded.

"Do you feel protective of her?" she asked.

I snorted as I remembered her taking me down.

"Good point." She said, chuckling before continuing. "How do you think she looks on any given day?"

I couldn't help but smile dreamily.

"You must really like her." She said.

I nodded and watched her move in bed before settling to lay with her facing us.

"Could possibly even say you love her?" She asked.

I looked at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion on my face.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret safe. I actually knew before I even spoke to you."

I crooked at brow at her, asking her to continue.

"She told me about how you were around her and yes you had your moments but you showed you cared. You only confirmed my suspicions." She said.

' _Damn old woman. Must steer clear of her._ ' I thought bitterly.

"Can I ask you what happened?" I turned to Katara and she pointed to my neck.

I stood and made some water bending motions. I only learned, thinking it might help me with my anger.

"A water bender?" She asked and I nodded.

"I was saving this last little bit of spirit water for a special occasion but I don't see how this isn't one now." She said taking a necklace from under her clothes. It was a vial with a crescent moon cap. She unplugged the cap and bent maybe a few drops out of the vial.

"Do you want me to try and fix your voice?" she asked.

I stood there. It felt like I was close to normalcy but I was second guessing. Should she? Maybe she could use it on someone who needs it? Is this my only option? What would mom say?

"How about I give you some time to think?" She asked. She apparently noticed I had reached and touched my throat, subconsciously.

I looked at her and nodded, smiling.

"Tonrar, I'm keeping you tattooed to my hip."

I jerked and looked at Lin who was still fast asleep, but a smile now on her face.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind that." Katara said elbowing my side with a knowing smirk. I began to turn red as I smiled.

"I'll leave you alone now." She said, as she hobbled her way out of the room shutting the door behind her, before the sound someone exclaiming in pain was heard.

I looked at Lin as she reached out whimpering and grabbing around, looking for something. I grabbed an extra pillow she had pushed off the bed and placed it in her arms. She grabbed and held it to her for a whole minute. Just before she threw it. I tried to place it in her arms again but she grabbed my wrist and pulled. Next thing I knew, I was trapped in her arms wrapped firmly around my waist. I pushed and I pulled but she was stronger than a platypus-bear.

' _Damn it! She caught me. Again.'_ I thought as I laid there with her snuggled in the back of my neck. She didn't even mind all the hair in her face.

' _I wonder if she had someone before. She's obviously held someone close to her before or else this would be awkward and uncomfortable. Ting asked her at the bar if I was the new model. Maybe she's into younger men? No, because she said "You know I'm not into younger." So, that begs the question, who was her last lover?'_ I said and a chill ran up my spine as her fingers found their way up my chest teasing my skin and placing feather kisses on my neck making my senses go crazy.

I slipped out of her grip and pushed the pillow into her arms. I pulled on Lin's old shirt which didn't really fight the cold but gave me some modesty and pulled on my trench coat before sneaking out the door. I snuck out into the yard to find it was mid-day and everyone was out and about doing something. I walked the grounds looking for some way off the island when I noticed three kids air-bending a circle of spinning boards before walking through them.

I watched as they twisted and turned light on their feet before exiting the other side and resetting it. I walked over and the three spotted me.

"Hello Tonrar, Father said you might be up." The oldest girl said. She was calm and collected, unlike the other two who were bouncing and grabbing at my trench coat. The little bald boy was grabbing my sleeve jumping.

"You look like a girl." He said with a snotty nose.

My head pounded almost sending me to my knees as memories of my history flashed before my eyes.

"Play with me, brother!" An energetic girl called grabbing my hand.

The memories subsided and I found the oldest girl holding the two kids back watching me worried. I had walked away to crouch on my knees grabbing my head, apparently.

I turned to them and smiled standing up and walking back over.

"Are you okay?" The oldest asked, concerned.

I nodded and smiled.

"Well I believe introductions are an order. I'm Jinora, Tenzin's oldest. The one grabbing your arm is Melo, my little brother and this is Ikki, my sister." I smiled and bowed to them in a traditional style.

I straightened and pointed to the contraption behind them.

"It's a training exercise our grandfather made when he was alive. You bend the air to make the boards spin and weave your way through them. Would you like to try?" Jinora asked.

I nodded smiling. She took a stance and shot a blast of air spinning all the boards. I stepped up and stepped in only for a board to smack me in the cheek and send my butt flying on my back. I shot up and bolted in only for same result.

"Don't force your way in!" Jinora called.

"Be the leaf." Melo called, waving his arms crazy. I stood up and watched as a leaf floated gently through the boards and to the other side, unharmed.

With a new determination, I adjusted my stance and began to weave in and out of the boards just as the kids had done before making my way to the other side.

"HE did it!" They cheered before tackling me in hugs.

"That was amazing, Tonrar." I turned to Tenzin who must have been watching from afar.

I bowed which he returned before walking up.

"How did you learn to do that?" He asked.

I gestured to his children.

"They seem to have better luck teaching others than the Avatar it seems." He sighed.

I tilted my head in question.

"Korra is having difficulty air bending, which I believe might be caused by a spiritual block." He explained.

I nodded and turned to the air bending exercise. The kids passed through it with ease and seemed to not have a worry in the world.

I elbowed him and gestured to the exercise.

"What?" He asked.

I stared to move as if I was walking through it and pointed to him, then the exercise.

"Me go through it? I can't, I don't have time." He said.

I rolled my eyes and began to push him towards it before kicking his in the ass towards it causing him to stumble. The kids watched with glee as he took off his robe and did it as well.

' _family bonding. With this Equalist crap going on I don't think he'll have time to play with his kids.'_ I thought and walked away. I found Korra meditating in a Gazebo, I guess. She was in the traditional Airbending posture, eyes closed and breathing even.

I walked around her and sat in front of her, sitting cross legged. I followed her example and began to meditate as well. She sighed and I opened one eye to see she had given up.

"Hey Tonrar." She greeted.

I smiled and gave a curt nod.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I held a thumb up. There was a long pause where I sat there meditating with her sitting in front of me.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

I opened both eyes and nodded.

"Can you talk at all?" She asked looking somewhat nervous.

I smiled and shook my head pulling my choker down to show the scar.

"Ouch."

I replaced the choker and nodded.

"Were you a bender?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Earth?"

I shook my head.

"Fire?"

I nodded as I remembered the feel of life in my hands.

"What happened?"

I grabbed the back of my neck and then placed my thumb on my forehead.

"Amon?" She asked.

I shrugged. I never knew his name.

"Big guy, wears a white and red mask, deep gravely voice." She described him.

I snapped my fingers and pointed at her.

"That's Amon. He claims he has the power to take bending away. Part of this Equalist movement." She said. I heard a sound behind Korra and leaned to the side to see Pema walking up.

"Tonrar. I was just looking for you. Can you help me do some chores?" Pema said bracing a hand behind her back.

I nodded and got up to walk over to Pema after waving bye to Korra. I followed Pema towards the temple as Korra stood and began to walk where I had come from earlier, possibly towards the Air bending exercise.

"I just need help getting some boxes from the attic. I can't really do anything and the other acolytes are busy. Would you mind?" She asked, leading me through the women's dormitory.

I shook my head and crawled up the ladder she pointed to.

"I just need the crib and the box labeled baby clothes." I nodded and disappeared into the attic.

"There's a light switch to your left." She hollered. I blindly reached and pulled the chain and light flooded the attic filled with odds and ends. Possibly certain things for holidays and such. I found the box and crawled through the junk to reach it before chunking it over the stuff and on the floor beside the doorway. The crib was basically a basket on legs and the wooden slats that were meant to keep the baby in were cracked or even broken in some places. I pulled it out and crawled through the junk again. I started to lower it down the steps as I walked down them as well before setting it in front of Pema and rushing back up the ladder. I grabbed the box and set it on my head as I walked down the steps.

"You can just set it in this room here." Pema said, pointing to the room beside the steps. It was huge. It hard the biggest bed I've ever seen and two nightstands and a dresser. I nodded at set it beside the foot of the bed and went back for the crib to set it beside the box as she pushed the steps back into the attic.

"Thanks, Tonrar. I'll be in here going through the clothes." She said with a smile.

I smiled back and walked outside to the practice grounds to see Korra breezing through the exercise. The two girls reset the exercise and went through it again.

"Good, light on your feet." Jinora called. Korra jumped out and bent over in front of them as I walked up to the two girls. The two girls looked behind Korra to someone approaching. It was a boy tall and Dark haired with amber eyes. He was in a gray trench coat with a red scarf and pants with his hands in his pockets

"Ooo, he's cute." Jinora commented.

"Korra is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you crazy?" Jinora asked and I immediately began to glare at him.

"Does he drive you crazy in a bad way or does he drive you crazy like you like him?" Ikki asked as Korra looked behind her panicked before stomping her foot sending the two girls flying.

"Ahem, Oh Hey Mako." She said turning to the boy as the two girls floated down giggling.

"You seen Bolin?" He asked, cutting to the chase.

"nice to see you too. And no I haven't seen him since practice." Korra said.

I snorted angrily, announcing my presence, and she turned to me.

"Oh Mako, this is Tonrar. Tonrar, this is Mako."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

I only nodded and crossed my arms.

"He doesn't talk much?"

"He's mute." Jinora butted in.

"Oh. Well I don't know. Bolin has a gnat for stupid situations. See you later." Mako said.

"Wait. I could um, help you look for him."

"Naw, I got it." Mako declined continuing to walk away.

"Hey, cool guy? Let me help you. We can take Naga."

"Who's Naga?" He asked and I was kind of curious too.

"My best friend and a great tracker." She said.

I pulled out my note pad and began to scribble. I turned it to them and Korra read it.

" **Can I come too?** " it read.

"Yeah, sure." Korra said.

" **Can we stop at my hide out for my bike so I can help?** " I wrote.

"Sure." She said as we headed for the temple.

Time break

I sat on my Motorcycle as Korra and Mako sat on a giant white Polar bear dog as we strolled down an alley way.

"Your best friend is a polar bear dog. somehow that makes perfect sense." Mako said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, city boy." She said. I smirked and followed the two towards the Lord Zuko Statue.

"Well, this is his usual hang out." Mako said getting off along with Korra. I got off my bike and turned it off. Mako began to walk towards some boys messing around with one another laughing.

"You guys seen my brother around here today?"

"Perhaps, My memories a little foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up." He said before holding out his hand. I smirked as I flicked my wrist, causing a blade coming out. Oh yeah I had stocked up when I was at the Hideout.

"No violence." Korra reprimanded. I frowned flicking my wrist causing the blade to disappear up my sleeve.

"You're good, Scoochy. Hm, a real pro." Mako said before handing him a twenty. Korra's jaw dropped as he took the cash and pocketed it.

"Yeah I seen him." Scoochy said.

"When?" Mako questioned.

"About noon." Scoochy answered.

"What was he doing?" Mako pressed.

"He was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then…" He trailed off holding out his hand again.

' _He does that one more time, the blade comes out._ ' I thought.

"and then what?" Mako asked handing him another twenty. "Why'd he leave?"

"Shady shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hotrod. The Triple Threat, The Red Monsoons, The Agni Kias, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all your getting out of me." He said before running off

"What's he talking about?"

"Sounds like there's a turf war brewing and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it." He said and we rushed to our rides and he began to point out the way to somewhere while I followed.

"So where are we headed?"

"The Triple Threat Triad's headquarters. Hopefully, Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet."

"Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of them yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with-" Korra never got to finish her sentence as Naga took off after a red fireferret.

"Whoa, Naga!" Korra exclaimed. The fireferret took off around the corner and up a light post.

"That's Pabu." Mako exclaimed as I pulled up beside them.

"No Naga. Pabu's a friend, not a snack." Korra said and the two animals touched noses before Pabu leaped onto Naga's back and on Mako's shoulder. We took off down the street until we reached a shady looking building that looked like it belonged to a triad. Mako and Korra got off and I stayed behind to keep a look out.

"Something's not right. there are usually thugs posted out front. Better be cautious." He said surveilling his surroundings. He placed his back on the door and looked through the window before waving Korra to come on. Korra just walked up calmly before raising her foot and kicking the door down. I turned on my bike and went around just as I heard and engine start and I began to follow five bikes and a truck with Equalists. Korra began to catch up with Naga and Mako. Mako leaned to the side and threw a fire ball past my head and the Equalist dodged it. He threw another and missed both the Equalist and I by a hair. Korra earth bent the ground under one but her jumped the little ramp and continued. We got to a flat area with no buildings and two bikes swerved to a stop and one threw something tangling around Naga's Legs sending both Mako and Korra flying. They stood up just as two Equalist flipped over to them.

"Keep going!" Korra yelled. "Meet us at the park!"

I continued to follow till one Equalist stopped in the same clearing and threw the same thing that was wrapped around Naga's legs. I dodged it and sped up speeding past slamming my fist into their face and continuing. But they had different ideas as they grabbed onto me and dragged us to the ground where we began to go into a grappling and punching match. I would punch their face and they'd get my gut. They flipped up and attempted to overpower me but I kneed their groin and they would fall back grabbing their crotch and I would jump on top of them punching over and over. I jumped up and saw both Korra and Mako on the ground and rushed to them but Naga beat me to it and the two Equalist threw green gas and sped off along with the third that got up. I rushed over and helped Naga pick Korra up. Korra attempted to bend and nothing happened.

My stomach dropped.

"I can't bend." She said trying again. "I can't bend!"

"Calm down. It'll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They're Amon's henchmen." Mako said rubbing his arm. I took Korra's arm and rubbed points on her arm to make it wear off faster.

"Amon? That Anti-bending guy with the mask?" She asked and it brought back vivid memories of my bending getting taken.

"Yeah, he's the leader of the Equalist."

"What does they want with the Triple Threats?" Korra asked.

"Whatever it is, can't be good. Ugh, can't believe Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako growled crossing his arms. Korra laid a hand on his arm.

"Mako. We are going to save your brother. I promise you that." She said and we got on our respected rides and began to cruise around again. We looked up every ally and street. Turned every corner and looked behind every building.

"We've been out all night. No sign of him." Korra sighed as I stopped beside her.

"We've got to keep looking, but where?" Mako asked. Korra perked up and turned to us.

"I have an idea." She said and turned Naga and we began towards the park.

Once we got there, Naga began to drink from the fountain and so did Pabu, perched on Naga's head.

"The first day I got into town, I ran into a Equalist Protestor, over there." She said pointing.

"And you think they'll know where Bolin is?" Mako asked.

"It's our only lead, right now." Korra shrugged.

Hours passed and the two curled up beside Naga under a tree while I sat in a tree with my legs crossed at the ankles and my arms crossed over my chest. Korra didn't seem to like the silence too much.

"so why is Bolin running around with The Triple Threat Triad anyway?"

"Well we… we used to do some work for them back in the day." Mako answered.

"What?!" Korra exclaimed, clearly upset. "Are you some kind of criminal?"

"No. You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street. I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother." HE said pissed.

"I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?" She said and I saw pain flash over his face as he sighed.

"They were mugged, by a fire bender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight." He said and grabbed at his scarf.

"Mako." Korra began.

"Bolin's the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" He trailed off.

They didn't say anything else until they finally fell asleep. I watched over them and as time went on, they began to lean towards each other. At one point, I looked at the two and they were sleeping against each other like cuddling love birds.

The sun rose for a long time before I heard a mic blare up and a man begin yelling.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!" He yelled and I turned to the two to see them yelling and backing away from each other.

"Nonbenders of Republic City. Amon calls you to action." A guy with weird side burns and stupid clothes with a megaphone shouted on top of a table.

"That's the guy." Korra said.

"Take back your city!" He yelled and we began to approach.

"It's time for the-" He stopped as he spotted Korra Who was pissed.

"it's you again." He said without the megaphone. He pointed at her with his finger and his megaphone and began to yell into again.

"You cannot silence me, Avatar!" He yelled and Korra slapped the megaphone from his hand, causing him to scream.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take him?" She demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He yelled, crossing his arms.

' _Does he have one volume?_ ' I thought.

"Oh, I think you do." Korra said and stomped on the ground, sending the table flying with an earth column. Papers went flying and he began to scramble to pick them all up.

"Witness the Revelation tonight, 9 o'clock." Mako read from one of the posters.

"What's this revelation?"

"Nothing that concerns the likes of you three." Sideburns yelled and Korra grabbed his collar, holding him in the air.

"You better believe it concerns us. Spill It." Korra demanded.

"No one knows what the Revelation it and I have no idea what happened to your friend, but if he's a bender then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him." He finally answered.

"Where's it happening?" Mako asked and I heard a police whistle.

"Hey what's going on over there?" the cop yelled.

"The Avatar's oppressing us. Help!" He yelled and Korra dropped him running to Naga while I jumped on my bike. Mako snatched a hand full of papers of the ground and jumped on Naga too. We bolted out of the park and stopped at a bus stop. The two sat on a bench while I rummaged through my bags for a snack.

"Why didn't the Equalist put a location on these?" She asked and I found some beef jerky.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in on their big Revelation. Whatever that is. I bet the information is hidden on her somehow. Look at the backs. There's four different images." He said and I watched her grab two.

"So, it's a puzzle?" Korra asked, stealing a piece of jerky.

"Yeah. Of a map!" He exclaimed and walked over to the large map on the side of the bus stop.

"Bingo! That's where it must be going down." He said and I recognized the location. We went to the location and Korra and Mako got dressed into something different.

"This is the place." Mako said as they both began to walk to the front door with me behind them. Half way there, Korra grabbed onto his arm and he tried to pull away.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We'll attract less attention this way." Korra shot back.

"This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation." A bouncer said at the door, crossing his arms.

"Uh. Invitation?" Korra asked looking at Mako. I reached into Mako's pocket and grabbed the flyer handing to the bouncer.

"The revelation is upon us, my brothers and sister." He said and let us in. We walked in and I was shocked by how many people were there.

"I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I've never seen so many in one place." Mako said and I nodded.

"Keep your eyes out for Bolin." He said and I nodded as we split up. We wormed our way through the crowd as stage lights lit up a large stage with a masked man and black symbol in a red circle.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!" a random guy announced as the floor of the stage opened and several guys were lifted up and in front was the man himself. I felt a weird sensation. He looked familiar.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the fire bender that extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did. That fire bender took my family from me, then he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since." I looked to Korra and Mako and they seemed confused as well

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic city." Many of the crowd started to boo at the mention of her title.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she's wrong. The only thing that bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every war, in every era." I saw Korra glare at him and I smirked as I began to walk closer slipping my blade out quietly.

"That is about to change." I froze and watched the stage to see what he was about to do.

"I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation?" You are about to get your answer. Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away, permanently."

' _It's him. He took my bending! He took all I had away from me! I'll kill him!'_ I thought gritting my teeth and shoving past a few people and getting up close to the stage _._

"Now for a demonstration. Please welcome Lightening Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic city." The crowd started to boo and I smirked.

' _if this guy's real he should be able to take away his bending. Zolt deserves everything that's coming to him, especially after what he did to me._ ' I thought flexing my hands, feeling the electric burn scars began to tingle.

"Ah boo yourself." Zolt said and some Equalist brought four other gang members onto the stage but I noticed one was out of place amongst the rest. That has to be Bolin. He kind looks like Mako, but less like a jackass.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing Nonbenders, but his rain of terror is about to come to an end. Now in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt a chance to fight to keep his bending." The Equalist cut Zolt loose and shoved him away from Amon.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal." Zolt said launching a fire ball at Amon which he easily dodged and began to advance on Zolt. Zolt kept launching fire balls but Amon kept dodging and advancing. Zolt began to charge up his lightening bending and unleashed it towards Amon. Amon dodged it as well and lunged grabbing Zolt's wrist and twisting him around, his lightening still going too and causing a lot of damage. I watched as Amon placed his hands on Zolt's neck and forehead and then the lightening disappeared into fire and then it vanished to before Zolt fell on his face.

Zolt turned and tried to throw a fireball at Amon but nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?" Zolt asked.

"Your fire bending is gone, forever." The crowd started to ooo and awe at the spectacle but I was shaking in anger clenching my fists as I imaging my blade ripping him apart.

"The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!" The crowd cheered and he began to take others bending one by one. Till the last one was up the one that stuck out. I lunged onto the stage and intended to stab Amon in the back but he spun and grabbed my wrist forcing it behind me.

"People witness as someone attempts to assassinate me. No doubt a bending supporter. Tell me do you bend?" he asked me. I didn't answer.

"I asked you a question." He said forcing my arm farther up almost dislocating my shoulder.

"Wait a minute. People of republic city. This is a bender that has been cleansed of his bending a very long time ago. He is a mute fire bender. His family was killed by this very gang and yet he fought to keep his bending and here he stands attempting to take revenge, no doubt.'' He said. I grit my teeth and bowed my head.

I smirked and slammed my head into his face. He let go, stumbling back and I noticed smoke started to rise around us. Amon disappeared into the smoke and I found Mako throwing a Equalist off Bolin.

"Bolin, you alright?" Mako asked.

"Yes, Mako, I love you." He replied rather dramatically. I followed Mako out to the door. He attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I pushed him aside and kicked the door breaking it off it's hinges and sending it flying.

We raced to the steps which Mako went first then Bolin and then me but I noticed a Equalist with electric batons stand at the top of the steps. He twirled the batons before stabbing them onto the ladder, electrifying all three of us. Mako and Bolin dropped and landed one their sides or back. I landed on my feet ready for him. Mako and Bolin jumped up to defend themselves as the Equalist jumped down.

Mako threw a fire fist and the Equalist dodged, lunging for Mako. He swept Mako's legs out from under him then slammed the baton into his stomach, sending him harder into the ground. Bolin flipped and threw a chunk of the street at the Equalist and I stepped back to avoid getting hit. The Equalist flipped over the rock and Bolin threw another which the Equalist side flipped over as well. The Equalist began to run for Bolin, but he raised a large stone wall the Equalist easily jumped over. I raced over as I heard Bolin get hit and shocked several times before dropping on the ground and Mako threw a fire kick at the Equalist and then another both dodged and I held up my arms to block as well. The Equalist landed a hit on Mako, stunning him before he jabbed both batons into Mako's chest shocking him. I jumped and lunged for him and dodged the batons, flipping over him before slamming my shin into his side. He spun around back handing my face. He stabbed me in the chest with them but I grabbed them and wrenched them from his hands and slammed my forehead into his nose. He stumbled back and I grabbed his shoulders and slammed my knee into his gut before I let go and reeled back to punch him but a column of earth shot out and sent him flying into the wall. I turned and saw Korra. She whistled and called for Naga and I ran for my bike and we took off.

Korra and I arrived at Air Temple Island and Korra went up and talked to Tenzin. He was clearly worried, but I went and looked for Lin. I searched the room I was in but she wasn't there so I looked around the island and she wasn't there. I ran into Pema tending to her children and I hid my hands behind my back.

"If you're looking for Lin, she left to go home. She said and I quote, "Get your ass home if you want to live to see tomorrow." Have fun with that. And if you're looking for Katara, she left to go to the North Pole. She said to be careful with your wounds. Night." She said and herded the children for their bath.

I found Tenzin and let him know I'd be heading back to the main land and he insisted he'd followed me to the dock as I pushed my bike.

"So how did you meet Lin?" He asked.

I stopped pushing my bike and put my wrist together like I was arrested.

"I see. Are you close?" He asked.

I gave him a suspicious look but I nodded none the less.

"I noticed Lin was pretty beat up when I went to check on you. Do you know anything about that?" He asked. I noticed a protective edge to his voice.

I stopped again to hold up three fingers then place my pointer against them. A known symbol for the Triple Threat Triad.

"The Triple threats?"

I nodded and saw the dock near but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Lin is a dear friend of mine. If I find out something happened to her because of you, not a single person can protect you." He said.

I pulled out my not pad and scribbled away.

" **Get off your high horse, I love her too much.** " It read and I gave it to him and walked to the docks with a scarlet blush. I jumped on the boat and waited patiently for the boat to reach shore.

When the boat arrived, I nodded to the ferry man and jumped on my bike turning it on and riding to Lin's. I parked my bike in the drive beside her car and took out the key. Walking up the path to the front porch, the front door opened and I saw Lin standing there pissed.

"Where have you been?!" She yelled.

I pointed in the general direction of the docks. She stomped down the steps and stormed up to me. I expected a slap but instead she wrapped her arms around me.

"Do you know how worried I was?" she asked. I slowly wrapped my arms around her too and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

"Come on." She said and led me inside. Once inside, we went to the living room.

"Are you ok?" She said.

I immediately pocketed my hands nodding.

"Let me see." She put a hand on her hip and a hand out waiting for me to show her. I removed my hands and turned my palms up to show the bandages covering my hands had burnt to a crisp. There was places where the bandages crumbled away and fell off.

"What happened?"

I pulled out my notepad and began to scribble away. There was a long moment as I wrote down the events.

"Hey let me get some tea for us ok?" she said.

I nodded smiling at her. It took a while for me to write down all the events that happened. She came back and I handed her the notepad.

" **first Korra's friend's brother got mixed up with the Triple Threat's and we went looking for him. Then, we found the Triple Threat's hideout but no one was there and turns out, some Equalist actually kidnapped all of the gang. So went looking around and Korra might have threatened a Equalist groupie to get the info where a Equalist gathering was at. When we got there, there was a guy who could take peoples bending away.** " Lin looked to me, visibly worried.

"Was he the guy that took your bending?" she asked.

I nodded and took the note pad to scribble some more. I handed it back and let her read it.

" **I was this close to stabbing him in the back but he dodged and made an example of me in front of everyone.** " She read aloud.

I held up my arm and flicked my wrist and a hidden blade placed on the inside of my wrist shot out. Lin placed her hand on my arm and I looked at her.

"That would have made him a martyr. Don't give him that power." She said.

I nodded and bowed my head, flicking my wrist again to send the blade back up my sleeve. I let Lin pull me to her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

I nodded and then I remembered Katara's offer. I grabbed the notepad and scribbled away. I turned it to Lin and let her read it.

" **If you had a chance to get something you had take from you back, would you?** "

"Well yeah, if it was mine I'd want it back. Why do you ask? What's going on?" she asked.

I scribbled away on the note pad before giving it back.

" **Katara said she might be able to fix my voice. What do I do?** " it read and Lin looked at me surprised.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

I scribbled at the note pad and gave it to her.

" **Remember the water Katara used to bring Aang back when he got struck by lightening? She has a little left. I don't know if I should use it or let her save it for someone else.** " It read.

"It's up to you, honestly." She said and I sighed, putting my face in my hands.

"Why don't you sleep on it and think about it a bit?" she said.

I nodded and sat up.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked and my stomach decided it was a good time to jump into the conversation.

"Come on, I went shopping for food today." I followed her to the kitchen and I noticed she was in her pajamas. I glanced at the clock and I saw it was close to 1 in the morning.

"Any preference?"

I shook my head and stood in the doorway, watching her move about the kitchen barefoot in sleep pants and my shirt.

"Course not you're a hungry boy, sorry, man." She joked.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Hey, did I do anything stupid when I was drunk?" She asked cracking two eggs into a pan.

I looked up remembering the kiss, the proposition, the multiple advances and everything she did.

I nodded with flushed cheeks.

"I'm a flirty drunk, sorry."

I felt a knife stab my heart. It wasn't real, she was just using me.

"Did I kiss you?" She asked.

I looked up and shook my head.

' _How could she like you huh? You're too young she just wanted a warm body._ ' I thought.

"I remember some of what happened you got my shirt off to check my wounds and tried to have me put my arm over my breast but I was a butt then I remember I threw a pillow and I cuddled you then its blank till I wake up and throw up. Did all that really happen?" She asked.

I nod and reach for my cigs but found none.

"Since I can't stop you from smoking I bought you some. There in the freezer." She said. I opened the freezer and got a box from the door and retrieved a cig.

"Outside please and throw the but in the trash." She said and I smiled and walked outside. I stepped onto the front porch and struck a match on the bottom of my boot and lit my cig.

I took a long drag of my cig I wanted to yell and scream. I wanted to run inside and kiss Lin right there. I wanted to do so many things but I couldn't. I took a long drag and rubbed my temples and the headache that was forming. I needed a tall stiff drink. I took another drag but dropped the cig as I felt it burn my skin realizing I had gone through and entire cig in three puffs it was a short cigarette to begin with but still. I grabbed the butt and walked inside. I walked into the kitchen tossed it in the trash and opened the fridge to look inside. I shut it before turning to Lin. She was swaying to some music in her head.

I stepped up behind her and reached around her to turn off the stove. She turned clearly angered but her protest died on her lips as I placed my lips on hers and slipped my hand into her hair. She moaned at the touch and I placed my other hand on her waist pulling her closer to me. She grabbed my jacket and pushed me against he fridge taking over. She yanked the jacket off me and undid buckle after buckle letting every device on my body drop at our feet as we had a battle of dominance with our tongues. She was winning. She pulled away long enough to pulled the tank top over my head and then she was back to kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist and holding onto me. She pulled away panting and I felt her chest press against mine with each breath.

"Upstairs now." I nodded and carried her up the steps to her bedroom which I kicked the door open and took two steps to the bed and laid her down kissing her jaw and then pulling my shirt off her. I kissed my way down her neck between her breast and to her stomach. Her fingers tangled in my hair and I nipped at her flesh making her make those sweet sounds.

"Tonrar." She said. I continued to go further down.

"Tonrar!"

I jerked up. Lin stood in front of me with a worried expression and fully clothed still. We were still in the kitchen and I was dressed too. I felt the blush creep up my neck and Lin began to smirk.

"Were you having a dirty thought?" She asked leaning close to my face.

I wasn't thinking I just answered by nodding and she laughed.

"Were they about me, big boy?" She asked trailing a finger down my jaw.

I nodded again.

"What really?" She asked backing away. I suddenly realized I answered completely honest and I felt my face turn even more red if possible.

She placed a bowl I didn't notice she was hlding on the table and bolted past me. I grabbed her wrist and her turned to me with an icy glare.

"Let go." She growled.

I let go of her wrist and she stormed up the stairs. I stood there for a whole minute processing how much I royally screwed up. I looked at the bowl she had on the table and it was a beef and fried rice dish. I sat down and ate my food before I cleaned all the dishes and went around the house turing off lights and cleaning up before stripping and changing and laying on the couch. Ty lee Jumped onto the couch and laid her head on my chest. She whined possibly sensing my emotions.

I scratched her ears and tried to drift off to sleep.

' _I'm sorry._ '


	6. The Gala in her honor (chapter 5)

**Is it what I think it is? It is! it's Chapter 5 of Robbed. Yes ok so um don't be mad but it took a long while no excuses really but my family is considering moving so tht might slow things. so work and finished with my GED and all so lots of free time means ive been catching up on my sleep a lot lately anyway I bought the complete series of legend of korra so that might help speed things up a bit.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Legend of korra**

 **Nickelodeon owns it.**

 **BUT I own Tonrar and Ty Lee ( the wolf bat not the acro bat hehe get it?)** **read and review and enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to getting thrown in the air and landing on the floor before rolling to avoid a couch landing on me. I stood up to see Lin fully dressed. I was silently ranting and raving trying to yell but all that came out was the sound of air rushing out my mouth. Lin watched with surprise and I finally gave up trying to verbally tear her a new one and flipped her off.

"Are you done?" she asked.

I shook my head before kissing my fingers, pointing to myself then pointing to my ass.

"Is that all?" she asked.

I snorted and nodded.

"Get dressed. You slacked off all day yesterday so now you have work to do." She said walking to the kitchen. I grabbed her wrist and suddenly I was thrown over her shoulder and onto the hard-stone floor staring up at the ceiling. Lin appeared in my line of vision.

"Never touch me again." She said and walked past me to the kitchen. I snorted and stood up. I walked over to my clothes that was all over the floor along with my devices. I picked up the couch and shoved it back against the wall. I pulled off my pants and Lin walked past the living room and stopped. I noticed but didn't show it as I pulled on my pants and began to strap devices onto my arms and back. I pulled on my boots and grabbed my trench coat. I turned and began to walk towards lin. She acted like she was leaned against the wall in the hallway sipping her coffee. I held my hand out to her and she looked at me confused.

"What? Want me to hold you hand?" she asked and I shook my head. I walked up the stairs and she followed close. I looked between the three doors and picked one. I opened it to see it was indeed her room. I looked around and found my shirt laid out on her bed along with ty lee asleep at the foot of it. I grabbed it and slipped it on before walking past her.

"Don't you have other clothes?" she asked.

I nodded and pinched my shirt between my pointer finger and thumb before pointing to me.

"Let's go." She said and walked down the steps. I was about to follow but I noticed something. It was a shrine. I kneeled in front of it and paid my respects to a male officer in the picture. He was tall and handsome, I'll give him that. He had a muscular build, round face, and appeared young. I heard Lin storm up the steps and lock onto me.

"Get away from him!" She yelled grabbing my shirt and throwing me across the room. I landed against the wall and slumped onto the floor. I stood up shakily as she checked the shrine over.

"Get out." She growled. I limped out of her room and down the steps. I stopped at the bottom of the steps and gave a shrill whistle. Ty Lee jumped from the top of the steps, opened her wings, and landed into my awaiting arms. I carried her out to the bike outside and sat her in front of me as I turned on the bike and began to drive to the station. Once I got there I walked around holding up a note to every officer.

" **Is there anything you need me to do? I'm working for Chief Bei Fong.** "

Every officer declined and suggested someone else. This continued till one suggested Saikhan. I showed him the note.

"Go to Chief Bei Fong's office and she made a list, should be on her desk." He said.

I nodded and hurried through the "Bull Pen" to her office. I tried her door to find it locked. I sighed as I flicked my wrist and shoved the blade between the door and the frame causing the door to swing open. I walked in and pulled the door shut with my foot. I walked over to her desk began to look for the note as Ty Lee perched herself on the window soaking up the sun. I began to open drawers to find it but I found my file. It was a good two inches thick. I pulled it out and laid it on the desk. I could trash this and leave, disappearing off the face of the earth.

' _If I do, I'll never see her again and I don't plan on doing that._ ' I though and shook my head, putting it back and continued to look for the list. The door opened and Lin walked in. She spotted me and she got pissed. She threw a cable at me which I ducked under and rolled to the wall as she shot cable after cable at me. I gave three high pitched whistles and Ty Lee tackled Lin to the ground in a barrage of kisses. I walked over to Lin as she attempted to push Ty Lee off her, scribbled on a note. I gave a whistle and Ty Lee rushed to my side and sat beside me and I shoved the note in Lin's direction. She sat up and took the note reading it.

" **Saikhan told me there was a list of things you had made for me to do.** " It read.

"Get the list and get out." She said pointing to a paper taped to a bulletin board. I grabbed it and walked out beginning on the list. The whole day, I spent working and Lin never said a word to me. Ty Lee followed me diligently as I filed away documents, ran numbers, delivered messages, or checked in evidence. When it came time for Lin to clock out, she sent someone to tell me I could go to Lin's home.

As I was walking out though, a crook got away from a cop and ran past me but I made five different whistles and pointed to the crook. Ty Lee took off and tackled him to the ground. He attempted to get up but she growled and snapped at his neck. The cops got next to them and I gave a whistle. She came running to me and I caught her as she jumped into my arms. I petted her and rewarded her for following my commands.

"Hey, thanks. You should be out on the field." A cop said and I smiled and walked to my bike. Ty Lee sat in front of me as I drove through town to Lin's. I pulled up to the drive way and Ty Lee jumped off to do her business in the yard. I heard something crash and I followed the other crashing sounds that followed. I opened the gate to the back yard to see Lin unleashing her rage upon her yard. I stood back and watched as she threw boulders at random things in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. I had sat down at one point and petted Ty Lee. I think I fell asleep, because I woke up to her sitting beside me. The radio was on and she was drenched in sweat. She had reached over and was petting Ty Lee but removed her hand when she noticed I was awake.

"Did you finish the list?" She asked and I looked at her surprised she was talking to me.

I nodded.

"Saikhan called and said you helped catch a criminal attempting to get away. Good job." She said.

I nodded.

"Tomorrow I want you to work the equipment locker. If someone comes for new equipment, tag the old gear and date the sign out sheet for the new gear. There will be someone with you, just you're learning for today. That will be your job when I don't have anything for you to do." She said and stood. I let her and she walked into the house without a care. I stood and began to pull off my trench coat and shirt. I turned up the radio and began to stretch.

Standing I did a backflip kick before throwing a few jabs at an imaginary enemy in my head. I continued to fight this enemy but the music stopped and I heard a familiar voice.

" _ **Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution but we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for the bender to experience fear.**_ " The radio died as I threw a kunai into it. I was shaking in rage and possibly fear.

"Tonrar, are you ok?" Lin exclaimed, bolting out the back door. I clenched my jaw looking down. Lin must have noticed. She placed her hand on my back.

"Come inside. Dinner's ready." She said and guided me in. She grabbed my coat and shirt for me and followed close behind. I pulled on my shirt as I sat at the table and nodded to Lin as she sat down to eat as well.

I looked beside me to Ty Lee and I looked for a bowl on the floor for her. There was none.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I pointed down to Ty Lee. She looked and nodded.

She stood and walked to the kitchen pulling a bag of dog food and a metal bowl from the pantry.

"I knew Ty Lee must be hungry so I bought her some stuff." She said and I nodded with a smile. She fixed Ty Lee a bowl of food and I waited for her to sit down before eating.

' _It feels weird like a couple eating together.'_ I thought as I looked to Lin. She glanced at me and I quickly looked down at my food.

"Something on your mind?" She asked. I wobbled my head and she set her food down. She slid her note pad and pen across the table.

"Tell me." She said.

I scribbled away and se stat there studying me I guess. I slid it back across and waited.

" **I'm sorry for this morning and last night I was out of line and it will not happen again.** " She sighed and I felt worried.

"No, you were fine. I just handled everything all wrong. Your confession was unexpected and I could have handled it better. The shrine in my room is still a touchy subject for me." She said and tossed it to me.

I scribbled again and then tossed it back.

" **I'll respect your privacy from now on. Just professional relationship. Besides it'll look bad, I'm a convict and half your age. You're a cop and a good one at that."** She chuckled.

"so, you waltzing into my station is being a good cop?" She asked and tossed it back.

I scribbled with a smirk and tossed it to her.

" **No, I just wanted to see your expression."** She laughed. It was a whole-hearted laugh and it was beautiful.

"So, you just wanted to fuck with me?" She asked.

A blush crept up my neck as I smirked and nodded.

"You did a good job of it." She said digging into her food. I held out my hand for the note pad and she handed it back.

I scribbled and hesitantly tossed it to her.

" **So are we ok?"** She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we're good." She said. The rest of the meal went without any trouble and I took our dishes to clean up as Lin stood close by with a glass of bourbon it seemed.

"So you can cook?" She asked.

I nodded.

"and clean?"

I nodded.

"And bake?"

I nodded again, a smirk steadily growing on my face.

"And sew?"

I nodded.

"Can you play any instruments?"

I nodded.

"Can you dance?" She asked and I looked at her for a second.

I looked back at the dishes and nodded.

"You a lot better than me it seems. I can barely cook, cleaning I can do, all I seem to do is burn all the pastries I try and make and I can't sew, play any musical instrument and .."She trailed off with a mumble.

I rose a brow at her. She saw and sighed.

"I can't dance." She said.

I smirked as I dried off my hands. I held out one to her.

"What?" She asked.

I looked down at my hand and back to her eyes with a smile.

"Now?"

I nodded. She set down her glass and took my hand and I placed it on my shoulder. I took her other hand in mine as I placed a hand on her hip.

"Hey, watch where you put that hand mister." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I can arrest you for sexual assault you know. I took the notepad and pencil off the counter and scribbled before turning it to her.

" **This is how you do it.** " It read and she turned red with embarrassment.

"Oh."

I set the notebook aside and place my hand on her hip and her hand in my other. I nodded and stepped back and she stepped too far and stepped on my foot. She quickly stepped away but I held on to keep her from pulling away from me.

"Sorry."

I held up an ok sign with my hand.

"No, I don't need to learn to dance anyway. Goodnight, Tonrar." She said and let go walking away with her glass in hand. I finished cleaning up and I was about to go to bed when Lin appeared beside the couch.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

I looked around like the answer was obvious.

"I cleaned out your room." She said and pulled me up. Ty Lee didn't like that and whined her disapproval. Lin pulled me up the stairs and down the hall opposite her room and pushed open a door to a blank room there was a desk and chair with a twin bed dresser and night stand my sword, knives, and mask were on the desk and the bed was made. I checked the dresser and my clothes were in it too.

"I hope you'll sleep here from now on." She said.

I turned to her with a questioning expression.

"Not on my couch I mean." She said hurriedly and red in the cheeks.

I nodded in understanding and Ty Lee jumped on the bed and laid down already trying to sleep.

"Well good night." Lin said and tried to leave but I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me and I nodded with a smile.

"Your welcome." She said and I let her go. I got into bed and fell asleep with her face in my mind's eye.

The next morning, I didn't want to get up. However, Ty lee was very insistent and sat on my back, pressing a paw on my head every so often. I sat up causing her to fall off and onto the bed.

"Tonrar- oh you're up. Come on, I made breakfast." I whistled Ty Lee's Go eat command and pointed out the door. Ty Lee lunged off the bed and bounded down the stairs four at a time and slid into the kitchen chowing down on her food. I sluggishly made my way to the kitchen and first poured a cup of coffee and sat down where eggs, bacon and a large cup of orange juice sat.

I looked at the coffee and then the orange juice and back and tried to decide which I wanted first.

"That's my spot, Tonrar." She said and then pointed to my spot across the table where a larger plate was set with More Eggs bacon and a stack of Pancakes.

' _Oh dear spirits, I've died and gone to heaven!_ ' I thought and lunged for my spot chowing down as well. I inhaled my food in practically minutes while Lin watched with amusement. I stopped at one point with a piece of bacon sticking out of my mouth and she smiled, shook her head before taking a sip of her juice. I began to slow down realizing how silly I looked. I took in Lin's appearance as I ate slower.

She was in a tank top with her chest wrappings peeking under her arms and a pair of sleep pants.

"When was the last time you had breakfast?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"You can get used to this?" She asked.

I nodded and continued to eat. I cleared off the table and did the dishes as she went upstairs to get dressed. I felt something then nothing but pain. I fell to the ground, curling in on myself. It was just white-hot pain all over. Lin rushed down and I heard her muffled voice but I couldn't tell what she was saying. I was in too much pain. She ran off and I laid there for who knows how long before she came back and kneeled beside me holding my hand. I could read her lips somewhat.

"Relax, calm down." I just noticed every muscle in my body was clenched and strained. I barely breathed. Tenzin popped into my sight along with Korra. Korra was talking to me but I couldn't hear. She turned to Lin and said something and Lin replied. Korra stood and then I felt cool relief spread across my back and chest. I relaxed and I gulped deep breaths of air as the pain went away.

"What happened to him?" I heard Tenzin say finally.

"I don't know I found him on the ground. He was doing dishes and then I felt him drop from my room and I ran down and he was like this." Lin said gesturing to me.

"We need to call Katara." Lin said.

"I'll get her immediately." Tenzin said. Korra removed the water and the pain returned this time harder and stronger than before my back arched and my eyes bulged. The water returned and it stopped.

"Tonrar don't be messing with me right now." Lin said looking into my eyes. I was too weak to lift my hand.

"Are you really in pain Tonrar? Blink twice for yes." Korra said. I blinked and I had to focus to blink again.

"I've heard stories about after Avatar Aang took Fire lord Ozi's bending, Ozi had serious convulsions of pain. He died after a few months."

"If Amon is doing what he claims he is and it's the same as when Aang took Ozi's, then we need to get this fixed fast." Lin said and a weak smile crossed my face. Lin stood. She stomped and the floor under me lifted from the floor. She grunted as she was struggling to hold me up. Korra kept the water on my chest and back as Lin carried me out the door. She set me down for a second let the top of her car down and put me in the back with Korra. She jumped into the driver seat and tore the car to the pier. The ride was fast and I was thrown around a bit and I heard horns and tire screech. I was almost too weak to be scared. Almost. I tried to sit up but Korra pushed me down.

"Take it easy. You're pretty weak." She said. Lin slammed brakes and parked, jumping out. I heard her cable shoot out and I heard possibly a ship groan.

"I need to get to the Air Temple. Now!" She said and I heard a muffled fearful reply. I felt the slab move under me and I was lifted again. Korra got out still hold the water on me.

"We're gonna get you to Katara." Lin said carrying me up the plank. I was sat down on the deck and Lin grabbed my hand. She didn't say it but her expression told she was concerned deeply.

"We're almost ready to set off again." I lifted my free hand and pushed korra away.

"Stop Tonrar." Lin said. I leveled a glare on her and she sighed.

"Korra go use your water bending to get this ship over there faster."

"But what about Tonrar?"

"Just do it." She demanded and I took a deep breath her hands left my chest and the pain engulfed me. The air rushed out of my lungs as my back arched and Lin's hand was crushed in my grasp. I used my other to claw at my shirt, ripping it off but nothing helped. I felt Lin's free hand run through my hair.

"We're here." Korra said and the water immediately rushed over my chest. I gulped in breaths of air. The slab was lifted and I was moved again. I began to fade in and out of consciousness till I finally black out.

When I came to, Katara was kneeled over me with a smile.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked. I noticed I wasn't in pain for one and I didn't have any water one me so she must have done something.

I nodded.

"You're probably still weak but that's to be expected. Amon damaged you on the inside I did what I could I even used the spirit water I had left." I immediately felt bad.

"Don't feel bad I was going to use it on you whether you liked it or not." She said and reached to my foot I felt a prick and I jerked and a sound came from my throat. Not very clear or loud but it was something from my voice box.

"And I see it did more that heal your chi." She said.

"If you wish I could clue Korra in and ask her to heal you regularly. It will help with your voice." She said and I nodded.

"I'll be leaving soon now. Also, someone wishes to see you. Do you want me to clue Lin in on this too?"

I shook my head.

"After your done talking with Lin, sleep. You might be able to walk around by tomorrow." She said and stood. She opened the door and Lin rushed in. I smiled as she took my hand. I brought her hand to my face and rubbed my cheek on the back of her hand.

"Sleep. Ill watch over you." She said. I nodded and let myself drift.

When I woke up again Lin was gona but a note was n my hand.

" **Went to work.** " It read and I sat up. I felt good. I stood and walk around the island. Korra was on the steps rubbing Naga's belly and I sat on the other side of her.

"Hey Tonrar." She said and I nodded but I heard someone arrive. I turned to the source to see Bolin.

"Hello, fellow teammate. Hey Tonrar." He called as he got closer with Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hey Bolin." Korra replied and I merely nodded.

"Missed you at Practice this week." He said and I noticed he was holding something behind his back.

"yeah. Sorry about that." She said and I noticed she was depressed.

"Eh, it's all right. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway. The reason I came by was to give you this." He said and revealed a bagged pastry and a red rose.

"Ta-dah!" He said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?" She asked oblivious to the heart eyes he was directing at her. She accepted the gift and pau jumped down from his shoulder.

"Uh, oh. I cant remember now. Oh yeah now I remember. You saved me from Amon." He said making a big show of forgetting then remembering.

"Oh that? It was no big deal." She said, shrugging and I took the rose smelling it.

"No big deal? Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask, all, "I will take away your bending forever!" I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well." He said and I noticed Korra's expression flash fear.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed. I noticed someone walking up with a very large basket over flowing with presents and flowers.

"Delivery for Avatar Korra." It was guy but he sounded a lot like a girl. He set the basket beside korra and put his hands together in a pray form sort of.

"Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer." He said and Korra looked slightly aggravated.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." She said.

"Mm-hmm." The guy said and left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy?" Bolin asked jealousy just dripping from his voice. He quickly turned to korra.

"Is he bothering you, huh? 'Cause I could have a word with him." He said pounding his fist into his palm.

' _oh, hes got the bug bad._ ' I thought. Korra chuckled.

"No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra said.

"Oh. Good, good. That sounds better. I like that better." He said. We talked for a while before he left and I just lounged with Korra till she left for training. I walked around and discovered a car parked with a big red bow on the hood. Meelo and Ikki were in it acting like they were driving. Tenzin walked up and looked at the kids then me.

"out of the way, daddy. We're driving here." Ikki said and made high pitched honking sounds. Melo stood and made two little beeps of his own.

I tapped his shoulder and pointed to myself then made a gesture like I was driving then pointed to the kids and twirled my finger around.

"Drive them around? Sure, but slow and carefully." He said. I got in the driver seat and cranked the car as Tenzin walked away. I started slow and picked up speed. I didn't go far just a little circle around the island. It ran out of gas almost two hours later and I decided I should head to Lin's.

' _should I start calling it home though?'_ I thought as I rode the ship to the mainland. I walked to Lin's to find her getting dressed in her police uniform. I thought she was off work.

"Oh hey get dressed in this." She said tossing me a box. I opened it to see a black and white suit.

I rose a brow at her.

"We were invited to a gala in Korra's honor and your my plus one." She said and I shrugged out of my clothes in front of her.

"What are you doing!?" she asked Turning around I ignored her and pulled on the pants and shirt and jacket as quickly as I could. She turned and tied a tie around my neck. I smirked as I slipped on my shoes.

"Lets go." She said and pulled me nto the car outside. We sped to the event and we got to relax as we walked in.

"Meelo, NO! That's is not a toilet." I faintly heard and snickered. I didn't realize I let out a sound till Lin stopped to look at me.

"Did you just make a sound? With your voice?" She asked and I shook my head. I don't want to get her hopes up I could speak only for it to fail. We continued to walk around till Lin pulled the hair tie out of my hair and let the brown locks free.

"That looks better." She said and I blushed. I could hear whispers begin to rise.

"I wasn't aware those people were invited."

"Look at his face, he must be a harlot or something."

"He must be a witch doctor or some Voodoo Satanist." I could tell Lin heard them and was about to give them a piece of her mind.

I stopped her and smiled, shaking my head. Then I turned the group saying all of it and thrusted my hand at then makes a hand symbol like I was hexing them and they jumped and shrieked.

We walked away till Lin was pulled away by councilman Tarrlok.

"Chief Beifong. I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met." He said and I noticed Lin's expression was serious.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, don't think you're something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin said and pulled me away.

"Before you ask I said that to make her want to become better." She said and I finally realized she did care about Korra like a mother of sorts.

We enjoyed the party with drinks for both of us however I had non-alcoholic since I was being accompanied by a cop and I was under the age.

"So then he gets sent flying. Hits a wall and falls onto the ground. We all swore his back or skul got broken but he shot up and said "That was awesome. Let's do it again."" She said imitating a man's voice. I couldn't help but smile at her story. However, the moment was ruined as I heard Reporters exclaim and try to get someone's attention. I noticed Korra and Tarrlok standing at the top of the stairs.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions." He said.

"But i." She never got to speak as Tarrlok pushed her forward to talk to them.

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?" A reporter asked.

"I think he presents a real problem." She said unsure and nervous. I saw Tarrlok pointedly look at someone with a smirk.

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force?" Another reporter countered. "As the Avatar should you be going after Amon?"

"Well. I-" She began but was interrupted.

"Why are you backing away from this fight?" The same reporter asked and I gave lin my drink and made my way to the Korra.

"What? No. I've never backed away from anything in my life." She said and I began to push through the crowd of reporters. More reporters shot off questions and I still couldn't reach her.

"Are you afraid of Amon?" One reporter asked and I face palmed.

' _Oh shit here it comes._ ' I thought as she snapped.

"I'm not afraid of anybody. If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." Korra said and I made my way back to Lin. I took her drink and downed it all.

"Same here. Let's go to a bar." She said and we walked out. I drove to the Fiery Dragon bar, a bar im quite familiar with. It was more of a club with both male and female dancers. Before you guess it, yes I did work there for a while as a dancer.

I got out and opened Lin's door and we both walked in. I watched with amusement as Lin's eyes shot all over the place from female and male dancers on poles to the bar were guys and girl both with my sort of physic were serving customers.

"Oh dear why did you bring me here?"

"Silent night?! Is that you?" I turned to the voice to see the boss. Big Momma. A tall strong woman with red hair and jade green eyes. She was sort of like my mother in a way.

I jogged over to her and she reached over the counter and scooped me up in a hug.

"Did you come back for work?" She asked and I made gestures to stay quiet and stop but she couldn't really tell what I meant.

"You worked here?" She asked and I face palmed. I nodded and Big Momma chuckled.

"He was an amazing dancer." She said and I looked at Lin.

"I'm too tired to deal with this." Lin said and sat at the bar. I looked at Big Momma and shrugged, sitting beside her.

"What will it be?" Big Momma asked.

"Flaming whiskey." It was a very spicy cinnamon and fireflake whiskey.

"And you?" Big Momma asked me.

I pointed to lin.

"Two flaming whiskey. Want a water with it?"

"Yes." Lin said and I shook my head. We received a bottle, two double glasses and a glass of water.

"Enjoy." She said and left to attend to the other customers. We drank in silence then I noticed she was relaxing a bit.

"You know I hated Tenzin for the longest time." She said and I smirked.

"He broke up with me and I tore that island apart. Not even Avatar Aang stood in my way or tried to stop me. Then he made Tenzin replant every tree, bush or piece of grass. It was fun to watch." I perked up at the mention of the late Avatar Aang. I grabbed my note pad and scribbled away.

" **You knew Avatar Aang?** "

"Oh yeah he was like a father figure to me." She said. She was starting to slur her words, not much but a little. I shook my head and downed my shot before pulling her up.

"Mine." She said as she grabbed the bottle. I pulled her to the door but I struggled. One of bouncers from here walked up and helped me carry her to the car. I buckled Lin into the car but lin stopped me as she tangled her hand into my hair and played with lip rings.

"You know I've always wanted to kiss those lips and see how your lip rings feel on mine." She said and I blushed deep red.

"You're so sexy cute when you blush." She said and leaned in pecking my cheek before passing out.

' _I'm gonna skin her alive tomorrow!'_ I thought angrily taking her bottle. I jumped into the driver seat and sped to the house taking her armor off and tucking her in bed I sat in the kitchen finishing the bottle and then drinking some bourbon and whiskey from her liquor cabinet. Time passed and everything started to become doubles or triples. I was getting dizzy as well so I went upstairs and climbed into bed, after stripping of my clothes and pulling on sleep pants. I got under the covers and hugged a very warm pillow, then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Ooo. Shit is officially hitting the fan. CHi blocking trauma? North pole water? Possiblity of a voice? Drunk Tonrar? Don't change the channel folks it only getting better.**


	7. The Blood Of Tonrar

**YAY! I'm alive. Yeah, I know. Sorry I just ... actually no I don't have an excuse so just go ahead. Anyway I hope you like this bit.**

* * *

This dream felt familiar as well. It was almost a vision of future event much like the dream of falling through the sky. I was held down by several entities. Lin was kneeling in front of me with her hands bound. I couldn't hear what she said but I could tell it was important. She looked up and said something then bowed her head. Then her head was pulled back and I could almost hear a gasp come from her before she jerked and fell on her side. I screamed and kicked but I couldn't get to her. Tears clouded my vision. I managed to wrench my hand from the entities grasp and reached for her. I was dragged away from her as she tilted her head and looked at me as best as she could.

I jerked up on the bed, sweating and panting. I heard a groan beside me and turned to the sound. Lying beside me, clutching my shirt, Chief Lin Beifong. I began to relax as I realized, we were both fine. I was about to lay back down when I realized I shouldn't be in this bed. I jumped out of the bed causing Lin to stir.

"Hm? What the hell are you doing in my room, Tonrar?" She groaned as she sat up. I began looking around for the notepad, but I couldn't find it.

"Never mind. I don't really care right now. Find my aspirin." She said cradling her head. I dug through her nightstand and found the bottle of pills. Quickly handing it to her, she hummed in thanks.

"So, I'm going to assume you stayed to make sure I wouldn't throw up on myself." She said, and I nodded to save my ass.

"Thank you. I don't usually drink that much." She said, and I sat beside her in the bed.

"Let's go make breakfast." She said, and I got up, walking to the door. I opened the door and hit Ty Lee by accident. I smiled and held my arms open letting her jump on me. I carried her down the stairs and sat her by her food bowl and fed her. She chowed down as I began to start on coffee.

"So, what did I do last night?" She asked as she dug into the fridge.

I motioned my hand like it was talking.

"Talked? About what?"

I drew an arrow on my forehead with my finger and brushed my imaginary beard, striking a pose that resembled Tenzin.

"Tenzin? What about him?"

I broke an imaginary object with my hands then pointed up.

"The break up oh yeah. That was fun. Anything else?"

I pointed to my lip rings.

"Your piercings?"

I nodded and turned around and acted like I was making out with someone.

"I talked about kissing you?!" She asked.

I smirked and nodded, putting a hand on my hip as I leaned to one side. The blush that crept up Lin's neck was highly amusing. She busied herself with cooking and I looked around for my notepad. I found it by the front door and scribbled away before handing it to her.

" **If you were that curious, I'd be willing to let you try."**

"You are so lucky I'm too hungover to skin you alive." She said, and I smirked.

"I'm not getting involved with a minor." She said.

I shook my head with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" She said, and I scribbled away on the notepad before handing it to her.

" **I turned 18 several days ago.** " It read, and her expression dropped.

"What? When?" She asked.

I held up three fingers, smiling sheepishly.

"Three Days ago?! I threw you off the couch three days ago!" she exclaimed.

I nodded. There was a moment of silence till she spoke up.

"Have you read the letter your mom wrote to you?" She asked.

I shook my head as I removed the said envelope from my jacket on the chair.

"You can stay home today to read it." She said and turned to the breakfast.

I turned her to me and pushed the letter to her.

"You want me to read it?"

I nodded, offering her the letter opener. She turned off breakfast and plated the eggs and bacon.

"Ok then." She said and took the blade from my hands. She carefully cut open the fragile envelope and pulled the letter out, but another letter fell out too. I grabbed it and handed it to her. She unfolded the first and took a deep breath.

"My dear Zicara," She began and paused.

"Zicara?!" She asked.

I shrugged as I didn't remember it either.

"Ok then." She said and led us to the living room. She sat in her recliner and I lounged on the couch with my plate of food.

"I carried you for nine months and in that time, I have come to love the little surprise you came to be. I wrote this the day after you were born. We never expected you to come into our lives, but we were so thankful. Your father and I began to lose hope we would ever have children. Your grandmother began to lose hope as well.

But because you're in our family there are many secrets you now must know. You are not a commoner as you were raised to be. You have royal blood running through your veins. You are the grand son of Princess Azula. The princess of the fire nation?! What?" She exclaimed.

I sat there with a piece of bacon hanging from my mouth in shock.

' _I'm royalty_?' I thought in confusion.

"Within this letter is a letter of proof by Princess Azula herself. I'm sorry you never got to see your grandmother when you got older, but it was for her safety. After she broke out of her prison, she changed her ways for the better. She had a family and gave me your father." Lin stopped and looked at me.

"You're the grandchild of a fire nation princess?!" She exclaimed.

I grabbed my notepad and scribbled before showing it to her.

" **News to me too**."

"If you are a fire bender, you might have inherited her blue flames like your father. Which means people will ask questions and your great uncle may someday want to speak with you. He may try to silence you or he may take you under his wing, but we love you even if you are a fire bender or earth bender or neither. You are our blessing."

"Well they loved you at least we know that." She said, and I nodded setting the plate aside.

"but if we leave you before your 18th birthday for whatever reason find your grandmother she will help you and raise you. Her home is marked on a map on the backside of this letter.

We love you so much Zicara and we wouldn't trade you for anything.

Love your mother Hina Anoki." She said and grabbed the other letter.

"Dear Zicara,

You may have many questions but I shall try to answer as best as I can. First and foremost, you are royal by blood. Your father is royal, just like my father and his father before him. You come from a line of powerful fire benders, but not proud ones. We have tarnished the history of this planet greatly. Secondly, IF you have my blue flames, Hide them. My brother will stop at nothing to hunt me down. If word gets out a blue flames child is alive , I will be in danger. Thirdly, I need you to complete a mission for me. On the back of this letter is a map to an object I've hidden in Republic City. I need you to retrieve it and deliver it to The Avatar's wife, Katara. She will know what to do with it. And fourthly I love you too. When I held you for the first time, I knew you were going to help change the world. In a good way, not a "Fire Nation taking over the world" way. You have a greatness within you and I hope I live long enough to see it.

Sincerely your grandmother,

Azula, Princess of the fire nation." Lin put both letters away and handed it to me.

"You were loved." She said.

I nodded and reached for her hand.

"So do you want to go visit her?" she asked.

I shrugged as I thought about it. Has she really changed?

"She might provide more answers."

I nodded and stood. I removed Azula's letter and looked at the map.

"You want to do her mission?" She asked noting my expression.

I nodded

"Where is it at?" I gave it to her with a frown.

"The Anoki Crypt?" She said.

I shrugged.

"Get dressed, I wanna check this out." She said walking to the table and inhaling her breakfast. I ran upstairs, shrugging on my clothes and slipping on my swords and throwing knives with my mask on my belt.

"Hey, Zicara, come here." It took me a while to realize I was Zicara. I walked to Lin's room where the sound came from and she was standing in front of the desk with the mirror. She pulled out the seat and gestured for me to sit while grabbing a brush. I sat down hesitantly and went ridged as the brush went through my hair. I began to relax as she would run her fingers through my hair behind the brush.

"I figured I could help with your hair to keep it out of the way. A simple ponytail isn't doing much." She said and placed the brush on the desk before grabbing something I couldn't tell what it was. They were small and black.

She began to divide my hair and braid them. She tied it off and began to spin it around till it was a bun on the back of my head she shoved something into it and took her hands away to see if it will stay. She was about to get the short bangs that wouldn't go into the braid, but I stopped her.

"You want to leave those?"

I nodded. I stood and pulled her to me into a hug.

"Alright don't get too sappy on me." She said.

I pulled away before punching her shoulder. I regretted it seeing as it felt like I punched a brick wall. Lin got a chuckle out of it as I was cradling my hurt hand. She stopped and noticed something.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to my belt. I pulled the mask from my belt and handed it to her. It was a handcrafted mask. It was simple with stitches over where the mouth should be and two horizontal slits over each eye with dark lenses to prevent any real identification. It was kinda triangular with two ribbons to tie to my face.

"What's with the mask?"

" **We might be going through my gang. It's a very secret society. Masks only newbies and guest don't get a mask."** I wrote on the note pad and gave to her.

"You're in a gang?" She asked.

"I own the gang." With that, I walked down the stairs with my mask in hand and tied it around my face. I pulled my bangs out to drape over the mask and turned to Lin as she walked out the door.

"I'll follow you in my car." She said, and I nodded as I backed the bike out of the drive. I revved the engine causing it to pop a wheelie. The city cemetery is located outside of city limits. Its sort of unofficially divided into four sections. Fire, Earth, Water, Nonbenders, and the Jane and John does/families of one or more elements. It's not official since Avatar Aang put a bill in motion for equality. Restaurants, stores, and other places cannot turn away customers based on their nationality, but restaurants can't be divided either in any way either can cemeteries or stores unless it's for the benefit of customers such as finding antiques or clothing from a certain nation.

Pulling up to the large iron gate I felt a chill run up my back.

'how am I going to face them?' I thought as Lin pulled up behind me. I turned to her and thanked the spirits for the mask to hide my expression.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded and kicked the gate open. I walked through the graveyard with a purpose.

"you know your way around?" She asked.

I turned my head slightly to acknowledge I was listening and I saw her shiver. I nodded and turned left towards a very small crypt.

"Are you sure this is it?" She asked. I pulled out my little metal tin. I pulled out my mom's ring and my father's earring.

The door had no handles, but I've seen them do this before. There were two round plates on both doors on had a slot for a ring and the other had a small hole. I gave Lin my mom's ring and I held onto the top of my father's cross.

"Your family's jewelry are actually keys?" she said, and I nodded. She stuffed the top of the ring into the slot as I pushed the cross into the hole. There was a loud clang before gears began to turn and the doors opened. We each removed the jewelry as Lin pulled a flashlight from her hip. The crypt was empty save for the stairs going down.

"Your family made a Tomb?" She asked, and I smirked as I descended the stairs. As we descended, we saw caskets in the wall with skulls embedded into the casket.

"Did they behead them to put their skull on the casket?" She asked poking one.

I nodded and smirked as she jumped back wiping her finger off.

"Laugh it up." She mumbled.

The stairs continued down and down till we reached the bottom. It was a large room possibly bigger than the bullpen at the station. Caskets were set on stones at waist height. The walls were blank save for the carved out crest at the far back wall.

But there was something off about the seal. I grabbed the flashlight and pulled my letter from my pocket to look at the seal. The Rose was above the crisscrossed sword and hook blade. I handed it to her and walked to the crest and pushed the rose up. There was a click and the rose stayed.

"It's a puzzle?" She asked.

I nodded and walked back to her.

"The H is in the middle, not on the left." She pointed out.

I hurried to the crest and jumped pulling the petal with the h down to the middle.

"The hook blade is turned down, not up." She called and shined the light on me.

I wrapped both hands around the hook and twisted. There was a click and a small portion of the floor went down before sliding out of the way. Inside was another letter. I handed it to Lin and huffed.

"Dear Zicara,

If you were raised correctly as I hope you would have noticed the subtle differences. This letter is a map of the true location of my hairpiece. Yes, I want you to deliver it to Katara. You see Katara used to be my lover. During the war, things happened and I fell in love with Katara. We had her prisoner at one point and we talked a lot till I finally just outed with my feelings. Turned out they were reciprocated. We spent what time we could with each other, but my father found out and unleashed his rage upon me not for choosing a WaterTribe peasant but a girl as my lover. During our last meeting, I told Katara I couldn't see her again and we both took it badly. We said things and did things we regretted, and I want to apologize for it. Please deliver this to her." She read.

"This looks like the shady side of town." She said flipping the letter over. That area is run by my gang.

I tapped her shoulder and waved her on. We hurried up the stairs and I punched a button causing the doors to slowly close. We hurried to our vehicles and I burned rubbed. The sun was beginning to set as we pulled into the area. You could see white masks lurking in the shadows, so you know where we were. I pulled up to a warehouse and knocked on the door with the tire. The doors rolled open and I rode in but turned back as several burly guys stopped Lin from following. I walked over to them and gave them a thumb up. They stepped aside and let her walk in.

"Boss! I can't believe it's you. where you been?" A thin teenage boy asked, running up to me.

I swirled my finger around in the air.

"Around my foot, come on- Oh SHIT it's the cops!" He yelled spotting lin.

I grabbed his shirt and held a finger to my lips.

"False alarm guys." He called.

I nodded and brought him over to Lin.

"Hey, I'm Rasmak, but everyone calls me Rat." He said holding out his hand to Lin. True to his name, his mask depicted a white Rat with the black beady eyes, the whiskers, the nose, and the ears.

"I'm Chief Bei Fong ."

"So is it true?" He asked.

"is what true?" She questioned.

"Word on the street is your holding our boss hostage at your house as a fuck buddy." He said.

I smirked looking at Lin's face as she began to blush deeply.

"I am not! I haven't had sex in years." She exclaimed.

I tapped Rat's shoulder and held out the map to him.

"Hey, I know this place. Isn't it where you used to live boss?" He asked.

I turned to Lin and nodded. I let out a shrill whistle and pointed to random members and pointed in different directions.

"What's he doing?"

"We're the white masks. You call us vigilantes, but we keep this place safe. I'm his third in command. His second is over there." Rat said pointing to a tall girl called painted lady. She looked very familiar now that I look at her. I whistled and crooked my finger at her. She began to walk over and I looked at her mask with the large hat that resembled the ancient spirit.

"Whats up?" she asked and I gestured for her to follow me to the map of the city carved into a large table.

"Ok so we managed to control a lot of the crime while you were gone but some guys are causing a lot of trouble in the shopping district. But this area has a turf war brewing between the red monsoons and the Agni Kais. The equalists are cleaning house on the triple threats and we found the HQ but it was raided. Zolt's gone." She said

I made some hand gestures that were too fast for a regular person, but it was a language we made.

" _Zolt's bending is gone and the rest are gone too. head to the Southern farmers market district and watch over the people there. A lot of thieves and crooks will be coming to it. Take some guys with. I need three motorbikes to come with me._ " I signed.

"Yes, sir please take three of my finest men." She said hitting her fist on her chest and bowing.

"What the hell? He didn't write a thing."

"The white masks made a language for him to communicate with us. He became a leader by beating everyone that challenged him, and we followed him because of his strength and his ideals." Painted Lady said.

"Sir allow me to come with you to watch over you." Rat said.

I nodded and walked over to a door. I opened it and turned to lin. I jerked my head into the room and held it open for her. She walked over and hurried in. I shut the door behind us and turned to lin.

"You run a gang, you created another language, you were a prostitute, you're the grandson of a princess. What's next?" She said.

I walked over to the desk and grabbed a scroll. I sat there writing down a list of things before I gave it to her.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked, sarcastically. she began to read through the list mumbling to herself.

"Ok "I hate vegetables, I am the first person to tame a wolf-bat, I have never been in love in the past. I love Lin Bei Fong, Rat got into a fight with Painted Lady and tried to punch her but accidentally broke my nose while I was asleep-" wait, what?!" Lin exclaimed. She dropped the scroll and looked at me.

I slowly reached behind my head and untied the ribbon holding the mask. I pulled the mask away from my face and gave her a genuine smile. I slipped my mask into my pocket and pointed to myself.

"You." She translated.

I put my hands together and made a heart.

"Heart?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"live?" She asked.

I shook my head again.

"…Love?" She asked, hesitantly.

I nodded and pointed to her.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

I nodded again.

"You love me?"

She didn't respond so I waited with baited breath. She stepped closer and closer till she was directly to my left. She patted my shoulder and walked out of the room.

' _I've been rejected."_ I thought standing there confused. I donned my mask as I bit back the tears threatening to spill.

Leaving the room, I signaled the three riders to follow me as I climbed onto my bike and started the engine.

I signaled to Lin and we road out of the warehouse towards my old home.

"Tonrar, we need to go around!" Lin called, pulling up beside me. Ahead I heard guys running to get in cars or on bikes.

I turned to Lin and drew my katana. I sped up and slashed one car's side. The tires broke in half and landed hard on the road. The three riders behind me got the memo and drew their individual weapons ranging from spears or swords. One even had spike gauntlets.

"Officer, stay behind us. We do this on a daily basis." One said and they boxed Lin between the three of them.

I flipped the blade in my hand and swung hitting one guy in the chest with the dull side of my blade. I continued to break bikes and cars and injure punks. I turned behind me to see the guys were keeping lin safe. Although, Lin never needs protecting to begin with.

I noticed a blockade ahead and whistled. Al lthree turned their attention to me as I pumped my fist nthe air and pointed ahead.

"Road block! Vinny, Ramp!" one yelled. The one with the spike gauntlets brought his fists up and a ramp rose from the road. I sped up, launching myself over the cars. I landed safely on the other side and continued down the road as the others followed unharmed.

"Hey boss! I know a shortcut to the house." One called.

I jerked my head to the side and he sped up to lead as I slowed to take his place at Lin's driver side.

"Tonrar, What the Flameo is wrong with you!?" She yelled.

I pointedly ignored her as I slashed another bikes tires.

"Zicara!" She yelled.

I wanted to say so many things to her, but I knew now was not the time. I continued on till I finally saw my old house within sight. I pulled up ahead and parked right at the front gate. It was a simple one story house with three bed one bath. I went ahead and to the front door. I removed my mask and tied it to my waist and began to write something down on my note pad. I gave the door three hard knocks and waited.

No answer.

I knocked again and waited.

No answer. I stepped back and kicked the door off it's hinges.

"Boss!" One of the rides called as lin ran up behind me. I began to tie the mask back onto my head.

"Tonrar!" She yelled as I walked into the empty living room. I opened the old door to the basement.

"Come back here!" She yelled grabbing my shoulder but I jerked out of her grasp storming down the steps. I found and old sledge hammer and some tools. I grabbed the sledge hammer and looked at the all concrete basement looking for the difference. I spotted a patch of cement on the floor that was newer than the rest and I set the hammer on that spot. Heaving the hammer up, I slammed down. I repeatedly hit that spot breaking chunk after chunk away till I began to see a chest beginning to appear in the ground. I turned to Lin and dropped the hammer getting on my knees and pushing the chunks of concrete away. A five foot by two foot by two foot chest sat in the concrete. I stood and gestured to the chest for Lin to open.

She walked over and pulled open the lid. On the very top of the chest sat a fire nation princess hair piece with a rolled-up paper inside of it. Underneath, hundreds of books and scrolls sat.

Lin grabbed the piece of paper and began to read.

"Dear Zicara,

In this chest you will find my hairpiece from being a princess of the fire nation, along with books and scrolls of earth and fire bending. I hoped I could be prepared for whichever you might be.

However if you were the strange one and became an air or water bender I also supplied an account number to a bank in town with more than enough money to pay for lessons, books and scrolls.

I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely, Princess Azula."

"That's a lot of books. What are you gonna do with it?" I grabbed the letter folded it and stuffed it in my trench coat. I grabbed the hairpiece and stuffed it in my pocket as I walked up the stairs and gestured for one of the riders to come with me.

"Yes sir!" he said running down the steps and grabbing one side of the chest as I grabbed the other and pulled up. It slid out easy enough and I began to walk backwards up the stairs and towards Lin's car. We set it in the back seat and I turned to the three riders and spun my finger in a 'wrap it up' motion.

"We're heading back to base, sir?" He asked.

I nodded and turn to get on my bike but Lin stood in my path.

' _Fuck you Lin.'_ I thought as I grabbed the bottom of my ask with one hand and the back of her neck with the other and ripped the mask off my face. I captured her lips and tried so hard, so very hard to convey everything I wanted to say. Every 'I love you', every 'I need you', every 'I want you.' She pushed me back and a fist met my cheek.

"We will talk about this later." She growled with barley contained rage.

I spat out the mouth full of blood and put the mask back on my face as the braid fell out of place and began to come undone. I climbed on my bike and began my drive to base. Lin drove towars her home as I drove the opposite way.

"Boss are you ok?" one asked but I ignored him as I sped to get the base as soon as possible. I even pointedly ignored the punks trying to stop us.

Arriving to base was a spirit sent. I parked and walked over to Painted lady.

"Sir, you have some blood dripping from your mask." She said. I wiped the bottom of my mask and sighed.

" _Is there anything I need to attend to? I'm about to head home._ " I signed.

"Yes sir. We have new recruits for you to judge." She said.

I waved my hand in a come here motion and she turned to whistle.

"Fresh meat come here." She called. A group of kids ran up and lined up. I went about pikcing which ones would join and which ones had to go. It was tedious but nessicary and I needed it to keep her off my mind.

"Keep in mind, you are being judged by the head boss of the masks. Stitch lips is no joke." She called.

I pointed at one and pointed at a spot in front of him for him to step up. That meant he stayed the ones I didn't pointed at left.

"Eyes forward!" Painted lady yelled to a little girl trying to see me.

I held up a hand to painted lady and she stepped back with a bow. I skipped a few kids and pointed to the little girl to step up.

"Yes sir!" She declared nervous. I went about judging the kids till I reached the last. I patted Painted lady's shoulder and walked to the table map.

"Bag 'em and tag 'em." She called. Masks behind the line of kids stuffed bags over the kids heads and dragged them off. The ones I picked were dragged to a room in the warehouse while the rest were dropped off at different locations in the city.

"Are you ok sir?" She asked walking up beside me.

I nodded waving her off before pointing at air tmple Island.

"What about it sir?"

" _I need to get there."_ I signed.

"The ferry is not running anymore so we can get you there if you need." She said and I nodded. I followed her to my bike. She sat behind me and I drove to the docks.

"Sir, How did your mission go?" She asked.

I held up a thumbs up and she hummed.

"That's good." She said and just gave up conversation for the rest of the ride. Upon reaching the docks, I chained my bike to a lamp post and climbed into the boat Painted lady was preparing.

"It might take a while." I nodded as I looked at the map on the back of the letter that was in the chest. Her house is up in the mountains.

"What you got there?" Painted lady asked. She was bent at the wasit with her hands clasp behind her back.

I hid the letter as I studied her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She said standing and adjusting our course.

I waved it off and reached behind my head to take off my mask.

"Um boss is it ok to show me your face?" She asked but it was too late as the mask fell into my lap.

"wow." She said with surprise.

I rose a brow at her.

"Sorry, you're just really young. I thought you were older." She said as she took off the wide brimmed hat and the white and red mask. She was a cute girl but maybe in her late twenties.

"Surprised as well?" She asked as she untied her shoulder length white hair. She had a thin face and really blue eyes.

I shook my head.

"Right you were there when I first started. You picked me before anyone else."

" _I saw a girl with a black eyes and a busted lip. I thought you needed a purpose in life."_ I signed.

"Hell I'm older than you and I still was scared of you. the fresh meat used to call you butcher. We thought you'd chop us up in our sleep if we misbehaved." She laughed at the memory.

"I didn't know you had piercings." She commented before looking up.

"We're here." She said tying her hair up and putting her mask and hat back on.

I kept my mask off and stepped onto the dock as painted lady tied the boat. She followed close behind as I went looking around for Tenzin.

"Tonrar!" I heard before three bodies tackled me from above. I landed on the ground as the air bender kids hugged me.

"Hey who's the masked lady?" Meelo asked.

"I'm painted lady."

"THE Painted Lady?" Jinora asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm his second in command." Painted Lady replied.

"Tonrar has an army?"

"No he runs a vigilante gang."

"Cool!" Al three exclaimed.

"I snapped my gfingeres and scribbled down a note on the note pad.

" **Wheres your dad?** "

"He's in his study. Do you want me to take you to him?" Jinora asked.

I nodded and gestured for Painted lady to follow.

"So what did you want to see him about?" She asked.

I scribbled on the notepad before giving it to her.

"Grandma Katara? But shes in the northpole.

" **I just need to speak to him.** " It read. She gestured to a door and I opened it.

"Tonrar what a surprise and you brought a guest." Tenzin said sitting in front of a shrine.

"Hello sir. I'm Painted lady. His second in command." She said bowing.

"Hello Painted lady. Why the mask?"

"Tonrar as you call him is refered to as stitch lips in our gang ,the masks. We all wear masks to conceal and protect eachother."

"Aw I see." He replies.

" _translate what I sign."_ I signed to her and she nodded.

" _ **I needed to speak to you about something I discovered this morning."**_ I signed and paintedlady translated.

"He made a language using hands?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes sir, he made it to communicate with the members. Everyone is fluent and works great for silent ops." She said.

" _ **Back to business.**_ "

"Oh of course what is it you needed to speak to me about?" he asked turning in his spot as I sat cross legged infront of him. I pulled the hair piece from my pocket and sit it infront of him.

"This is Princess Azula's hair piece. Lost long ago. Wherever did you find this?"

" _ **In a chest under the basement of my childhood home. I found out after reading a letter from my parents, I am the**_ …. WHAT?!" Painted lady exclaimed.

"What did he say?"

"He's the grandchild of princess Azula." She said.

"How is this possible?" He asked.

I shrugged.

" _ **the letter said to bring this hair piece to your mom. She'll now what it means."**_

"IS Azula free?" tenzin asked.

" _ **I'm not at liberty to answer you.**_ "

"She has escaped prison for 48 years. She committed a crime and needs to be punished." HE declared.

" _ **I will not help you hunt down my grandmother, who I have never met, just to throw her in prison.**_ "

"Tonrar, she is dangerous. She needs to be put back where she belongs." HE said grabbing my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and stood.

" _ **Just make sure Katara gets the hairpiece.**_ " I said and walked out of his study. Painted lady followed as I walked to the boat.

" _Lets go, I want to go home."_ I signed.

When I got home, Lin was drinking. A lot. She was grumbling and Ty Lee was hiding behind the couch. There was empty bottles on the counter and she had half full one in her hand as well.

"Stupid teenager." I heard her grumble. I walked around and grabbed the bottle from her.

"Hey. I'm drinking that." She growled as she reached to grab it.

I held it out of reach as I put the cap back on and started her a pot of coffee. She sat down at th table and finished what remained in her glass.

"I don't like you very much right now." She declared.

I gave her a shrug.

' _All I have to do is get her in bed and I can go to mine and forget today.'_ I thought.

"What you did was highly inappropriate." She said.

I turned to her and rose a brow.

"You kissed an adult and a officer of the law."

I smirk and then she rubbed her head.

"Ok yeah forgot you're an adult too." she said.

I pulled out my notepad and scribble befor handing it to her.

" **I got tired of waiting for an answer.** "

"Well the answer is no. I need to think about my career. What would people think about me dating an 18-year-old and a ex con at that? They would think all they have to do is screw me and I let them go!"

I shrugged and turned to the pot of coffee as I poured her a cup. I sat it infront of her and leaned back as I took my own seat.

"Tonrar it's just not a bright idea."

I scribbled on the notepad and turned it to her.

" **I really don't care if it's a bright idea.** "

"Tonrar this is serious. All this hard work you did would be wasted. I'd go to jail and you would go to jail. If you put guys behind bars like I have, You make enemies."

" **I know, but doesn't change the fact I love you and you haven't said word for word if you accept or deny my feelings.** "

She grumbled and scratched her scalp. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"I don't understand you honestly. I just told you, you could die in a prison shower and you still want to pursue this?" she asked.

I nodded, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I need to think." She said, standing up and walking up the stairs. I heard her door to her room shut and I stood to go to my room. I whistled for Ty Lee to join and she bounded up the steps but turned to go the Lin's room. I huffed and walked down the hall.

I knocked on her door and waited.

"Yeah?" She answered, opening the door.

I pointed down to Ty Lee and she nodded. She opened the door, letting Ty Lee jump onto the bed. I turned back to my room and opened my door.

"Goodnight." She called. I nodded and shut the door to my room undressing and getting in the sleep pants Lin gave me and I found her old tank top. It had blood and sweat staining it but I'm sure it was a lot older then from when I had her strip. I took a sniff and cringed. It smelled like death. I tossed it in the corner to be washed and crawled into bed. Sleep took me soon after.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Yeah so sorry it took me so long to finish this. I'm horrible I know. ANd a tease. and an asshole. and a jerk... nevermind, so please leave comments, concerns, complains, suggestions and others in the comments. Or pm me either or I don't really care which. just give me something people.**


	8. His Grandmother

**Hello Guys. I'm back. Ok so I started a Instagram feed to keep you all updated on the progress. Same username as my Fanfic Account. Also I will be unloading a new cover art for the story thanks to Medral on Deviantart. I bought a headshot for only 5 dollars. Can you believe that guys?**

 **Ok so anyway we need to move onto the story. Ok so it's short but please leave comments, concerns or suggestions int he comments if you are a guest if you are a member please PM me with such things. all opinions help with this.**

 **I do not own any of Legend of Korra Aside from my characters.**

 **All rights go to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was not pleasant. Ty Lee was scratching at the door and I felt a hangover clawing at my head. I wanted to just sink into the bed and disappear; the way I treated Ton-Zicara wasn't the best.

' _That's right. We know his name. I should start calling him by it.'_ I thought as I sat up.

"Ok. Ok, I'm coming." I said standing up and opening the door for Ty Lee. She jumped from the top step opened her wings and landed near the front door only to scratch at it as well. I hurried down the stairs and opened the door collecting the paper as she did her business.

Front page was Korra and Councilman Tarrlok at a equalist bust.

"There she goes." I said.

I turned to the sound of a sneeze behind me. Tonr-Zicara was in the kitchen cooking breakfast which I think was eggs. He turned to me and waved.

"Morning." I commented as Ty Lee bounded through the door to munch down on breakfast.

"You been up long?" I asked as I poured me a cup of coffee.

He held up three fingers.

"Three hours?" I asked.

He nodded and flipped the eggs in the pan.

"Korra busted the equalist hideout last night." I commented.

He nodded and poured some pepper in the eggs. The silence was uncomfortable. Usually, yes, he's silent but he at least writes things down to talk about. I took in his stance and posture. He was tense.

"Do you still have the hair piece?" I asked.

He shook his head and drew an arrow on his forehead and stroked an imaginary beard.

"Tenzin has it?"

He nodded.

"You think he'll actually give it to Katara?"

He shrugged.

"Kinda odd to imagine Katara and your grandmother, an all mighty fire bender, were doing the horizontal tango." I said with a smile.

He cracked up in a fit of silent laughter.

"I can take today off to go with you and see her." I offered.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Alright let me go make a phone call." I said and turned but he grabbed my hand. I turned to him and he nodded with a smile.

"You're welcome." I replied. I walked into the living room where a phone sat on the end table and dialed the number to the station.

"Hello this is the Republic city police station how can I help you?"

"This is Chief Bei Fong. I won't be coming into work."

"Of course, ma'am. Do you need someone to drop anything off at your house?"

"No, I'm not sick. I just need to take care of a few things."

"Of course, ma'am. Enjoy your day." He replied and hung up.

"Alright." I said as I hung up the receiver and walked into the kitchen. Zicara handed me a bowl and a fork and dug into his while leaned against the counter.

"What name do you want me to address you by?"

He looked up at me confused as I poked my eggs around.

"Do you want me to call you Tonrar or Zicara?" I asked.

He gulped down his mouthful of eggs and grabbed his notepad. He scribbled and turned it to me.

" **I want you to call me whatever you're comfortable with, but I like the name you gave me.** " I felt the heat creep up my neck as I thought about it. He really, _really,_ likes me huh?

"Ok then Tonrar it is." I said.

He gave me a wide smile.

"Come on, go get dressed. I can't wait to meet your grandmother."

He stopped and grabbed the notepad.

" **you're not gonna arrest her, are you?** "

"Tonrar, I'm visiting your grandmother who happens to have the same name as the fire nation princess." I said with a knowing smile.

He smiled and hurried up the stairs.

I finished my breakfast and got dressed in civilian clothes consisting of a black t shirt, a pair of brown pants and a pair of shoes. He came down the stairs with his hair in a messy bun and wearing his trench coat a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"That's a different style." I commented, and he shrugged.

"Ty Lee coming?" I asked.

He nodded and whistled patting his leg. The Wolf-bat hurried beside him and followed him out the door as I grabbed keys and locked up.

"So, where is she?" I asked. He pulled out the letter with his grandmother's location and looked around. He pointed at one of the mountains.

"Shit." I grumbled and unlocked the house to change into hiking boots.

He smirked as he stood on the porch with a pack of his cigs. He lit up and took a long drag before exhaling through his nose like a dragon. He looked at peace almost, if it wasn't for the shake in his hand and the shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

He shook his head and grabbed the hand with the cigarette to steady it.

"Hey Tonrar? We can go see her tomorrow."

He shook his head and covered his eyes with his palms. My path to my room was long forgotten as I wrapped him in my arms.

The sobs wracked his small frame. I never really noticed he was taller then me till just now. It was amazing how he was alive considering how little he ate and tall he was, especially for his age.

"It's ok." I whispered into his shoulder as he bowed to just rest his head on my shoulder. He pushed away and snatched the notepad from his belt and furiously flipped from pages to find a clean one.

" **I was alive for 10 years without ever knowing I'm not alone. Then my world is turned upside down by everything.** " It read.

"I ruined your world?" I asked with a calm voice.

" **no, you made it better and then you helped me in so many ways.** " I sighed and looked at him.

"Tonrar if this is about yesterda-!" I was stopped by his hand covering my mouth. He began to scribble again before turning it to me.

" **this isn't about my feelings for you. this is about how you took me in, gave me purpose, and filled my world with a light I've never thought I'd see again."** It read.

' _I don't even know what to say. He's thanking me for everything and I feel like an idiot with no answer.'_ I thought before I smiled.

"You're welcome, Tonrar." I said.

He smiled before turning me and pushing me into the house.

"Alright, I'm going." I said hurrying up the stairs as he finished his cigarette. I ran up the stairs and passed the mirror on my desk, but I stopped to see I had a smile plastered on my face.

"Damnit, Tonrar. What are you doing to me?" I said looking away to the side, but my eyes landed on his shrine.

"Oh Roku." I said and kneeled at his shrine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before kissing his picture.

" _ **Never feel sorry because I already forgive you."**_ the ghost of his young voice said in the back of my head.

"I won't let it happened to him as well." I said and stood changing shoes.

I turned the sound of a knock and found Tonrar was leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked.

He shrugged and walked over to the shrine and grabbed the picture.

"Please be careful." I said.

He looked at me then down at the picture with eyes that examined every aspect of the picture.

"He was my boyfriend." I said.

He glanced up and nodded.

"He died on the job." I blurted out and I began to kick myself for just telling him everything.

He set the picture back in its place and walked around to me. he placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He opened his mouth and his mouth moved only little sounds came out. They didn't even form words or syllables.

"Here." I said handing him the note pad off my night stand.

He resigned from speaking and scribbled away.

" **I'm here for you."** It read, and I smiled. I pulled on my boots and stood.

"come on." I said, and we hurried down the stairs. Tonrar bolted for the driver seat.

"should I be worried that your driving?" I asked.

He shook his head as he buckled in. I got in the passenger side and buckled in.

"Alright, my car and life are in your hands." I said. He pulled out of the drive and started off to the mountain. He calmly drove with the experience I could never have. He wasn't doing the speed limit but speeding, swerving, and ducking in and out of traffic.

' _he's really kind to me. We're evenly matched even considering he's been robbed of his bending. He carries himself like he's ok, but you know he's gone through hell and back. Would it be ok to pursue a relationship while he's like this? He's damaged mentally and emotionally. He is fragile in a way and it'll be my fault if things go bad._ ' I thought. I was shaken from my thoughts as Tonrar poked my arm.

"We're here?" I asked.

He gave me a concerned frown and nodded.

"let's go then." I said.

He nodded and got out of the car. I got out as well and looked at the long hike ahead.

"Why do I volunteer for things like this?" I asked.

He shrugged with a smile and ran off.

"Hey get back here!" I called, running to catch up. He smiled and jumped into a tree, flipping and jumping between the branches. I smirked and summoned the earth under me to begin to move like a platform launching myself up the mountain side.

He looked at me with amazement before launching himself into the air and landing beside me. He lost his balance and flailed his arms till he had his balance again. I smirked at him and kept the platform going up.

"Do you know where she's at?" I asked.

He took out the map and looked around.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

He turned to me and shook his head before finally nodding.

"Let me see." I said taking the map. I looked around for the natural landmarks and found it.

"Over there!' I said pointing to a hidden cave.

He followed my gaze and shrugged.

"Let's go." I said launching us up there. I bent the platform to touch the floor of the cave and stopped off only for Tonrar to grab and yank me back. I was about to yell in protest when blue fire and electricity shot out from the mouth of the cave.

"I have lived a long time and I don't plan on going back!" a voice called.

"Hold on ma'am!"

"Oh, great it's the police." She replied sarcastically with humor dripping from her voice.

"Ma'am, I have your grandson with me."

"He's dead along with the rest of my family.

"No ma'am he's alive right beside me. Zicara Anoki."

"He's dead in the crypt with the rest of the Anoki's."

"No, he's right here."

"Prove it!" She yelled, and I sighed.

"Tonrar?" I said gesturing for him to enter the cave.

He gave me a wide-eyed look and shook his head so fast I was afraid for his brain.

"Tonrar if she doesn't believe you she'll only burn you a little bit."

"A little?!" I heard her yell.

"Ok a lot but still don't you want to meet her?"

He shook his head fast again.

"Get out there." I demanded and threw him out there. He landed on his chest with a thump and stood up quickly shaking in fear.

"Well say hello." I said.

He looked at me before raising his hand and waving.

"Why isn't he talking?"

"He's mute. His throat was slit when he was 8 and he's been mute ever since." I yelled.

"Zicara?" She asked.

I watched as Tonrar slowly nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, my baby!" The woman exclaimed and Tonrar began to back away with fear before a tall woman with light gray hair tackled him in a hug. She was lean and fit for her age tall too. Her hair style didn't look any different from the pictures of her younger years. Her skin didn't show her age as well.

"Spirits! You're Azula?" I asked. She pulled away and gave me a smirk that look too much like Tonrar.

"Did you expect a wrinkled old woman?" she asked with her hand on her hips. She turned to Tonrar and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"oh, Zicara it's been so long. I have so much I want to know and I'm sure you do too. please come inside." She said and gestured for him to follow her inside. I was about to, but she turned to me with a glare and a raised hand.

"I believe it would be in your best interest to stay out here."

"He is my charge. I can't let him run off like some hooligan."

"He's my grandson! I am the only family he has."

"You didn't know about him till I brought him up here!" I said

"Yes, I was misinformed, and I thank you for bringing him to me, but that will be all." She said and turned to lead Tonrar inside who looked much like a frightened puppy. I growled and shot a cable out grabbing Tonrar's wrist. Azula looked at me with a thousand knives glare as I prevented Tonrar from going any further.

"You are not taking my Tonrar any further!" I yelled. At the end of the day, I will more than likely kick myself upon realizing I said my Tonrar. Right now, I have an angry elderly woman with fire and lightening bending glaring daggers at me.

"Tonrar, go inside. I will be with you in a moment."

"Tonrar, don't move an inch." I said unwrapping my cord from his arm and pulling it back towards me. it was a long moment where we glared at each other, but I felt her muscles tense preparing to strike and her fist shot out towards me with a ball of fire aimed at my chest. I slung my cable at the attack, dissipating the fire ball and slung another at her legs, but she jumped, dodging the grab. Tonrar jumped in and spun throwing his arms at us both launching cables and Azula couldn't move out of the way as she landed getting wrapped in it and I was caught off guard.

The expression on his face made it very clear. He scowled at us both with a glare that matched Azula's, maybe even better than hers.

"I get it." I said, and he flicked his wrist letting the cable go before it shot back into his sleeve.

"I'm guessing he wants a truce between us?" Azula asked.

"would seem so." I said.

"Truce." She replied, and he let her go as well.

"Would you like to come inside for tea?" Azula asked and it seemed almost painful for her to ask. Tonrar wrapped her in a hug with a smile.

"I would like that." I said and Tonrar tackled me in a hug. Azula lead us inside of a small home built in the cave. It was a nice place with a fire place and a thick piece of glass for a room allowing natural light. She had a table sunken in the floor with pillows around it for seating. In the next room was a couch and a few shelfs containing books much like my house. I didn't see a radio or some type of electricity. There was a slam pot hanging beside the fireplace and a small grill rack over a brick stove. There were shelves instead of cabinets of her metal or wood carved dishes. There was a hall way lit by candles mounted to the walls possibly leading to the bathroom and bedroom.

"Have a seat at the table. I'll prepare the tea." She said and went into the kitchen.

"So how long have you been up here?" I asked. She most likely heard me but chose to ignore me.

"So Zicara, you been doing ok?" she said and watched him as she held a pot under a leak in the wall that was running into a hole in the floor.

He nodded as he sat down and clasped his hands on the table.

"Elbows off the table." She and I both commented as she set the pot on the grill and began to light the fire at the fire place.

He was quick to pull his arms off the table glancing at her then me then her again.

"So, I never found out, are you a bender?" She asked with a smirk.

His eyes widened, and he grabbed his wrist, lowering his head.

"Zicara?" she called looking at him with worry.

"He lost his bending to a masked man known as Amon. He claims he can take a person's bending away. He was in crippling pain a few days ago from the repercussions." I said, and she gave me a hard glare before walking around to comfort Tonrar.

"Zicara it's ok. I'm here for you." she said, hugging Tonrar.

He didn't seem to know what to do as he sat there stiffly before patting her arm. She stood and walked back to the whistling pot to bring it back to a white porcelain one and poured the hot water inside.

"have you been alone up here?" this time I know she heard me, but she ignored me again as she scooped tea leaves into a tea brewer and dropped it in the pot. Tonrar noticed it as well and I shook my head towards him to not do anything.

"What have you been up to?" Azula said, with three cups and the pot of tea. She set it on the table then hurried over to the living room to grab a pencil and a pad of paper.

He sat there scribbling away his response as she poured him and her both cups of tea and then sat down to enjoy hers. I sighed and poured myself a cup.

"I hope you like jasmine dragon tea. It's all I have till I can go out and get more leaves to make it. Your great uncle swears by it.

"Swore. Your uncle went into the spirit world and never came back." I watched her grip the cup in a tight grip but still ignored me.

Tonrar finished and pushed the pad to her before crossing his arms.

"Let's see. Got a tattoo, three, created gadgets and weapons. I noticed. Became a gang leader?! You sold your body to women?! Zicara, you are royal fire nation blood! You can't go around doing things like this!" She said before reading again.

"You got arrested?! Several times?! You're doing community service for the police?!" she yelled before looking at the boy with an expression waiting for her to judge him. She took a moment and sighed.

"I'm sorry I don't really have room to judge you."

' _oh yeah helping her father take over the world try and judge my Tonrar for prostitution and gang activity? Not on my watch.'_ I thought with a scowl.

"So, you probably want to know a lot of subjects." She stated handing the note pad back.

He immediately scribbled for a second before handing it back.

"Oh yes, escaping prison. That was a task all on its own. I learned from Uncle Iroh. He acted deranged and retarded to fool the guards as he worked his body to become stronger. I tried. I really did but I got a visitor one day. It was Katara. She saw right through me and she took care of me. Soon I fell in love with her. She never missed a chance to visit me. She never loved Aang, but she wanted to help him bring more airbenders into the world. I fell in love with her. Soon, I was almost ready, and I told her my plan. She fully supported me and gave me back my hairpiece. She told me to send it to her when I was settled in and I was ready to see her. I think I'm a little late."

"He sent it off to Katara."

"Officer Bei Fong. I invited you into my home. I'm talking to my grandson."

"He's mute! He has relied on me so much these last few days." I was ready to continue to tear into Azula but Tonrar laid a hand on my arm and shook his head. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"As I was saying I escaped no problem and I arrived here a few months later. I was on the streets for a while and I looked around at this new city getting built and I began to think about family, so I began to "Date" around for men. I managed to find one to give me a child then I disappeared, so I could care for my son myself then I raised him on my own. That was fun." She said with a sigh.

Tonrar took the pad and scribbled away again before giving it to her again.

"The Anoki name? oh that would be your father's last name we made up your mother's last name is actually Hinaka."

"So, the Anoki crypt is actually the Hinaka crypt?"

"Am I not speaking English?" She asked, sarcastically with a raised brow.

"We're new to this "Royal blood" part of his life." I said with a scowl. She fixed me with a glare.

"you are not part of his life. He will finish his time and then he will be done with you. Do I make myself clear?" she said. I chose to be quiet as Tonrar stood from the table.

"Zicara?" She asked as she turned to watch him walk around. He walked out the front door and slammed the sliding door behind him.

"Zicara." She called following him. I sat there, listening.

"Zicara. What's wrong?" She asked. I heard a stone getting kicked, maybe throne, and then silence.

"Me?"

"What did I do to anger you?"

"I talked bad to her? She is not royal blood she is an old police woman. She arrested you!" She was beginning to raise her voice.

Another moment of silence.

"Zicar-" she was cut off by something.

"Tonrar… There will be a day that you can claim the throne."

"What do you mean you don't want the throne?"

"The gang? That is no kingdom, that is a hovel." She declared with anger rising.

"Tonrar, listen well when I say, you could be a prince of the fire nation. Over throw my brother and then, it can be yours. I do not want my blood to be squabbling in the mud." She yelled.

"Tonrar, I am trying to help you." She said and waited. She sighed, and I turned as she entered the door and walked to me.

"Can you please talk to him?" she asked. I stood and walked out the door to Tonrar.

He turned to me and rose a brow at me.

"She asked me to come out and talk to you." I said and looked out the mouth of the cave beside him.

He nodded and crossed his arms looking out to Republic City below.

"What do you want to do about what she had to say?" I asked and looked at him.

He shook his head and shrugged.

"You'll be the ruler of two kingdoms." I said.

He scrunched his nose and shook his head. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"not a king. I get it."

He nodded and uncrossed his arms to rub his scar on his neck with one hand.

"you ok?"

He shook his head and knocked on his skull

"your head? Messing with you?"

He nodded.

"Like this is a dream? Or having doubts, fears?" I asked.

He held up two fingers.

"about what?"

He turned to me and pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked turning to him.

He began to pat my sides and I pulled my notepad out of my breast pocket. He scribbled away before handing it to me and turned away, pacing.

" **I'm afraid that once everything is said and done and I'm free, you'll just forget about me.** " it read. I felt my heart jump into my throat.

' _how can this 18-year-old boy make my heart do these sorts of things without even trying?_ ' I thought as I tried to control my rapidly beating heart.

' _I need to stop those thoughts now. I want… no. I need him in my life. I need to see his smile, be near him, hold him, and protect him. He's full capable of doing himself but I feel the need to hold him close and defend him from all the bad in the world. I, Lin Bei Fong, could almost say I love him. No, I could say it if I hadn't ruined my chances before.'_ I thought.

" _We will talk about this later."_ I let the words reply in my head of what I did to him

' _I wasn't angry I was scared but hid behind false anger. I didn't know what to do so I ran. I could face anyone even the Avatar, but this by had wormed his way into my heart and it scared me to my core.'_

"Tonrar, I could never forget you. You've changed my life in so many ways. You made yourself my friend and I wouldn't' have it any other way." I said handing him the pad back.

He had a shocked look that made me chuckle a little. He quickly grabbed the notepad to quickly jot down his next words. He handed it back and continued pacing.

" **Even if I become the next Fire Lord?** " It read.

"Of course." He stopped and turned to me before slumping to his knees with a sigh of relief. I stepped over to him and kneeled to get to his level.

"Did you really think I'd forget you?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He was shivering bad and his breaths were shaky.

He nodded looking down at his lap.

"Silly boy." I muttered and patted his head.

"You will remove your hand from the future Lord of the Fire Nation." Azula said stomping towards me. she ripped my hand away from him by my wrist and Tonrar moved faster than I could see. Azula was on her side paralyzed as Tonrar pinched a nerve into the area where her shoulder and neck meet.

"Tonrar!" I practically screamed.

He held his hand up to me and shook his head. He grabbed his note pad and scribbled away before tearing the note out and stuffing it in her hand.

"What the hell Tonrar?" I declared.

He gave me a look that just made me understand. He didn't want her in his life if she wouldn't accept certain aspects of him. Including his friends.

"Alright, I'll trust you." I replied and he grabbed my hand leading me out of the cave. I guided the stone platform back down to the road where the car was parked. I didn't say another word and he didn't sign or write anything. He drove me to my home and guided me inside.

When we went inside, he turned on the radio to hear the Avatar's voice in an interview. He left it on as he put on a kettle of water for tea I'm assuming.

"Question for the Avatar. Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" Tonrar visibly but silently chuckled with his shoulders shaking from his laughter.

"You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward." There was a squeal from the microphone probably and Korra continued.

"Amon. I challenge you to a duel: no task force, no chi-blockers, just the two of us, tonight at midnight, on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and finish this thing, if you're man enough to face me." There was a long pause before reports went wild with questions, but I turned off the radio not really caring for her threat. I turned to Tonrar for his reaction and I saw a completely different person.

His face hardened as his fist clenched knuckle white. He slipped past me and Ty Lee bowed her head, whining in fear.

"Tonrar, where are you going?" I called grabbing his arm. He jerked out of my grip and shoved the door open, taking off his trench coat. He began pulling items, belts and gadgets from under his bed. Standing straight he strapped everything to his body. He strapped his swords onto his back and then pulled a zipper on the back of his trench coat and slipped it on allowing the sword handles to slip through the opening in his trench coat. He began tying up his hair and I grabbed his mask before he could touch it.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

He grabbed his notepad from his pocket and scribbled away before handing it to me.

" **She is picking a fight with that psychopath. She is going to get her bending taken away."**

"I can't let you make a stupid move like this." I said clenching the mask tight in my hands.

He relaxed and gave me a smile. He stepped close to me and I realized just how tall he was compared to me. he placed a hand on my cheek and slowly leaned in. he gave me this look, asking for my permission to continue and I did not stop him. He captured my lips with his and my eyes slid shut as I almost felt his emotions through the kiss. His lips were soft, and his touch was delicate on my skin and his thumb caressed the scar that I loathed so much. His other hand snaked around my waist pulling me to him. He pulled away and touched his forehead to mine looking me in the eyes with his intent clear in his eyes.

He was going to protect his family.

"alright go, but you better come back. We need to figure **this** out." I said gesturing to the two of us.

He smiled and nodded before pecking my lips again. He took the mask and walked out of the room without a sound. I heard the front door open and close, his motorcycle then him driving off and that was it. Silence.

I went to my room and slipped out of my clothes. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. The wounds from the night I went on a rampage through the city then drank it dry of its whiskey were healing nice.

I was completely aware what I did to him that time before I passed out. Nothing held me back and nothing stopped me from indulging. I have been an asshole to him and yet he loves me. I'm hitting late thirties and he finds me attractive.

I noticed the shrine behind me in the reflection and I felt my heart clench. The picture of the young man was all I had left of my second love interest. Tenzin had been stolen from me by another woman, but this man had been taken from me by death at the hands of a triad. His name was Subo. He was only two years younger than me and I was head over heels for him. I guess he might had been a rebound relationship, but I was ready for the consequences.

I paid my respects and got dressed in my pajamas. I padded down into the living room to find a book to read. I heard the kettle screaming and hurried to take it off the stove. I sat in my chair, but I finally gave up on reading when I realized I had read the same page about three times. I put the book down and looked at the clock to see he was well passed midnight.

Where would he go at a time like this? His hide out? His apartment? Air temple Island?

I grabbed the phone and dialed up Tenzin.

"Hello? It is two in the morning. What do you want?" It was the little boy, Melo I think.

"Put your father on the phone."

"Councilman Tenzin, how can I help you?"

"Tonrar hasn't come home yet."

"Korra said he protected her. She was knocked out and he disappeared. I'm not sure where he is. Would you like for my help in the search?"

"No I'll find him." I said and got dressed in my police uniform again. I hurried through the house ot the front door and paused looking at Ty Lee on the couch.

"Come on." I called and Ty Lee bounded to the car. I drove to the bar The Fiery Dragon bar. Walking inside I received a few looks and several customers walked out. The woman behind the counter looked at me and scowled.

"Look darlin, I don't min dyou coming here in uniform to drink but with that attitude your scaring my customers off."

"Tonrar's missing." I said.

"Silent Night?" She asked.

"Yes I think. He was supposed to be back by now has he come to you."

"Nope, I haven't seen him since he came with you and dragged you out. I'll call the police station if he shows up though." She said.

"Thank you!" I said and ran out driving to the hideout. I banged at the door before Painted Lady opened with a sword pointed for my throat.

"Why do you come banging on our door?"

"Your boss is missing." I said.

"I wonder why. What was he doing?"

"He went to protect the avatar from Amon and he hasn't shown up yet."

"Oh dear." She said lowering the blade.

"I know, Amon took his bending and he might be looking for revenge. I don't care I just need to find him."

"He hasn't shown up here." She replied.

"Call this number if he shows up. Please." I said handing her my number.

"I will."

I hurried to my car and drove to his apartment. I opened his door and found his home empty. I hurried back to the car and sat in the driver's seat thinking.

"Where are you Tonrar?"

* * *

 **Please don't hate me. I know I know but I realized I screwed up the time in this story so I need to do some things. Ok so again Check out Medral on Deviantart. Heres the link**

 **Please leave reviews I need them and follow my Instagram at angel_of_hells_gates please please please I can try and keep you updated on this that way, and i'll also be giving sneak peeks into chapter 8 on what happens to Tonrar!**


	9. Return Of the ?

**I LIVE! ok hey guys new stuff since a recent breakup yeah. anyway nickelodeon owns all of LoK but I own the ocs understood? Good. Read on my good friends and fans.**

* * *

Leaving Lin's house, I felt my heart soar as she returned my affections, I think anyway. I could feel the tingle of her lips on mine and I wanted to say screw Korra and run up to her, but I needed to protect that stupid girl. I rode first to my apartment and slipped on all the armor I ditched when I fought Lin after she found out I was a prostitute. I also grabbed two broad swords, strapped them to my back as well and another Katana to secure at my hip.

' _Almost set. Just need a way to get on the island. Maybe I'll just swim for it.'_ I thought and got on my bike again.

Pulling up to the harbor revealed that everything was secured till I spotted the manhole directly below me. I parked my bike in an alley and jumped inside the sewer. I was pleasantly surprised that a pipeline lead directly to the island. I crawled out of the manhole and climbed up the side of the building where Korra sat and I hurried to hide behind Aang's foot and my foot slipped. I held my breath as I waited for Korra to dismiss the sound. The bell chimed twelve and I looked around before looking up and beginning to climb up to look around. I reached his hip and looked over the island. Nothing.

I descended and waited for Korra to decide to leave. She stood there waiting patiently and I was getting fidgety with anticipation. I had to watch my movements or else the swords on my back would hit each other and make noise. I climbed again as I realized Korra wasn't moving anytime soon and reached the top of Aang's head and looked over all Republic City. I could see my apartment, My grandmother's cave, and Lin's house.

' _Lin… I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have dumped all this on you and then left.'_ I thought and looked down at Korra. She stood, and I hurried to get down. She climbed down the stairs and I followed close behind. I hid behind a pillar and counted to five before peeking around and barely caught site of Korra disappearing into the building. I bolted and used the shadows to blend in and see what's going on. I caught a fire arc from Korra and the room was filled with Chi-blockers. I climbed up a pillar and snuck around on the rafters. Her hands were bound, and she kicked up an earth wall but that did nothing. Two chi blockers hit several nerves on her sides and she was down. She must have passed out since they unbound her and lit a lantern. I watched closely from above as Amon revealed himself.

' _I'm gonna make him pay for ever touching me. ´_ I thought but held myself back as I waited for his next move.

' _Sixteen, seventeen and then Amon makes eighteen. Great this will be fun.' I thought._

"I received your invitation, young Avatar." He said and reached for her face. I grabbed my katana and got ready to skewer his arm. Korra turned her head away and he grabbed her jaw forcing her to look at him.

"Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won't. you'd only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise." He said letting her face go.

"But I assure you, I have a plan and I'm saving you for last. Then you'll get your duel and I will destroy you, but for now you're in my way." He said and stood hitting a nerve in her neck knocking her out.

"Load her into the boat." He said, and I launched the katana at him landing it in his arm. He yelled and cried out as I began raining throwing knives down on the Chiblockers. Four went down dead as two more were injured. I jumped down and pulled a broad sword.

"At last we meet. Stitch lips of the Masks gang." He said pulling the katana out and throwing it away. I made a mental note of its location.

"I'm sure you have heard of me from the radios and rumors." He said.

I remained motionless waiting for someone to make a move.

"Strong silent type. Almost commendable. But we will make you talk soon enough." He said and lunged for me. I faked a swing only to spin the opposite direction and kick him into a pillar and stabbed a Chi blocker in the throat.

' _seven down. Ten more.'_

One snuck up behind me and hit the armor on my back breaking their hands. They cried out in pain falling to their knees before I cut off their head silencing them.

"Kill him." Amon declared.

I turned slowly waiting for one to make a move. One threw a rope at my sword and wrenched it from my grasp, but I quickly replaced it with the other broad sword and my short sword. I held the short sword in a reverse grip in my right hand with the broad sword in my left hand.

Two lunged for me from either side and I spun, stabbing them both in the rib cage before jerking my blades out of their corpse.

' _ten down, seven more you can do !'_ pain filled my body as the sword I lost was stabbed into my shoulder and stuck out of my chest. I spun the broad sword and stabbed behind me and jerked them around to stand in front or me. I had stabbed them in the lower abdomen. I switched the grip and pulled the sword up cutting through his ribcage spilling blood. I fell to my knees as my katana was stabbed through my thigh from behind. I swung the broad sword over my head and they jumped back, pulling the katana with it.

' _No!'_ I thought pressing the fist holding the short sword against the wound in the front of my thigh.

"Well well, he's mortal, however skilled he may be." Amon commented as he lunged for me again and I thrusted the blade at him when he was too close to react and I stabbed his collar bone.

"AHHHHHH!" He cried out as I pulled him toward me with the blade inside his chest and made him a meat shield of sorts as I jerked him around daring anyone else to attack. I stood and kicked him off before I lunged for another two lopping their heads off.

"Retreat. Leave the avatar." Amon called as he was pulled away along with the injured.

"We will meet again Stitch Lips. I promise you that." He declared, and I heard the familiar sound of my swords being dropped onto the stone floor.

I sighed and dropped to a knee using the broad sword to keep me up. I turned to Korra who was still passed out and unharmed. I ripped away a long strip of my shirt and tied it around my thight above the wound. Using a handle of a throwing knife, I made a tourniquet. I looked down at the sword sticking out of my chest and in my back I reached behind me and grasped the blade pushing it out. The blade clattered to the ground and I stuffed strips of my shirt into the wound under my armor. Only my blades could pierce the platinum armor on my body.

"Aang?" I turned to korra. She was sleep talking I guess.

I picked up my swords and hid behind a pillar waiting for either more Equalist or help. The later showed up in the form of Tenzin running to aid Korra and hide her from the bodies.

"Korra! Korra, are you alright?" I began to sneak out thoroughly ready to see Lin's face. I stumbled into the sewer system and limped back to mainland. I barely managed to get out of the sewer before I was getting lightheaded and I was weaving. I hurried to the hide out and slipped in unnoticed, then left all incriminating items in my office. I slipped out and looked at my bike.

' _If I drive, I will crash. So no.'_ I thought and thought of a place to get these wounds tended to. Lin knows me too well now so I need to think unlike me.

I stumbled to the edge of Republic City and slowly began climbing up the mountain. My vision began to blur, and I felt my muscles giving out before I passed out in a bush two thirds of the way up.

Lin

Three months went by and the snow was beginning to fall in Republic City. Ever since that night, it became more and more hopeless to find that street rat that took my heart. I was more on edge and it was evident around the Bull pen at the station. Missing posters went out and almost no one has said anything that turned up leads. I did however find out he prevent Korra from getting kidnapped from what the body count looked like at Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Thirteen dead with a possibility of two more injured. Forensics said there was a total of 17 different blood samples at the crime scene. Every part of me prayed none of it was Tonrar's.

After the second month I began to look around. First I checked local hospitals. No john does show up with Tonrar's descriptive scars and piercings. Then I checked morgues and that, thankfully, turned up nothing as well.

"Hey chief, I checked other hospitals in Republic city farther from the Harbor and nothing yet. Do you want me to expand the search?" Lieutenant Anju asked walking into my office.

"Yes check all hospitals in republic city, no matter how far from the harbor it is. Also check homeless shelters and start flashing his photo around and see if anyone remembers anything. Ask homeless, couples, kids anyone that will stop and listen.

"Actually, I did find one man that showed up in the lobby this morning. He's a homeless man that usually sleeps in the park, but he said he saw a teenage boy limping through the city leaving a trail of blood. He said that he thought it might be gang stuff, so he didn't interfere. He didn't see where he went. We tried bribing him with food, money, clothes, but he doesn't remember."

"Four months ago and only now he come forth with this?" I sighed rubbing my temples to tame the oncoming headache.

"Sorry ma'am."

"I'm going out on patrol. Radio me if something comes up." I said and walked to the garage. I took my car and drive directly to his gang's hide out. The doors opened upn my arrival and a large muscular man waved me in. I parked my car and turned the radio volume up as I got out to speak with Painted Lady. During his absence, I frequented the hideout, learned his hand signal language and even helped out the Masks.

"Chief bei fong." She greeted in a neutral tone. We got into the habit of signing as we spoke to help me learn.

"Hello painted lady. Anything?" I asked.

"No. We swam the harbor and we haven't found anything. I went into his office last night for some clues and his gear was covered in blood and his armor was pierced. I think he was injured." She said holding up his chest plate and a leg brace. The leg brace armor cut was about an inch long while the one in his chest armor was about two or three inches long.

"He's in trouble, isn't he?" I asked.

"He's more than likely in a coma."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed.

"anywhere else we should check?"

"No. Go about your regular duties." I said and went back to my car driving to different hospitals. Republic city had close to 8 hospitals and on any given day more then hundreds close to a thousand unnamed patients. Most were just found on the streets with severe injuries to their head leaving them amnesiac.

It was around 7 in the afternoon when I finally decided to clock out and I drove to the station to let everyone know I was heading home for the night. What awaited me at my home was a very welcomed surprise.

In the driveway a familiar bike was parked. On the front steps sat a familiar figure but he was different. I parked my car behind the bike and slowly got out. The figure turned to me and there he was. Same long hair, same scars, same mischievous grin that made my knees weak. I wanted to run up to him and tackle him to the ground in kisses, but anger filled me and charged up to him. He seemed to notice, and his smile turned into a looked of panic as he began to back away, but the door didn't let him go any farther. I stood no more than a foot from him.

And I deck him. In the face. On his left cheek. Sending him crashing into the yard.

Then I tackled him, grabbed his collar and smashed my lips against his. He was frozen but reciprocated. I pushed myself as close as I could to him. I need the contact like an addict needed their drug. Cliché as it sounds, he was my personal drug. His hands wandered my sides and legs before finding a home on my hips pulling me down and drawing a small moan some me. Have his hands always felt so warm and soft?

"my room now." I demanded pulling away. He jumped up picking me up bridal style and carried me through the house like I was his newly wed wife. The thought was enticing but I had other things on my brain right now.

He pushed open the door with his hip and shut it before Ty Lee could barge in and ruin the mood. He laid me on the bed and kissed down my body, undoing the latches and clasps that held my metal bending armor in place. The top was thrown off first before it found a new home in the corner. The sleeves came second, winding up on the ceiling fan blades. The pants, oh the pants he took his time pushing my tank top up kissing the exposed flesh of my toned stomach and abs pulling them down inch by inch. The plain white panties made his face look like he struck the motherload. He pulled them off and off his shirt came revealing the fresh scars from that night.

I paused and sat up laying a hand on the scar on his chest that had a matching one on his back. He stopped fighting with his belt as he noticed. He smiled down at me before pressing a kiss to my cheek before a barrage of kisses showered my face drawing laughter from my lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down onto the bed with me in a tangle of limbs. He kissed my neck tenderly and his hands found a place between my shoulders and the base of my spine. my skin prickled with the sensation of the bandages.

"The bandages, take them off." He didn't bother to even untie them, biting into a section in the middle, ripping it with his teeth, allowing them to fall away and revealing the scars. He did the same with his other hand and shook off what remained of them. There he was kneeling on my bed between my legs scars and all and I found him to be the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on. I sat up and unclasped the choker from his neck. Pulling the strip of leather away, I bent to kiss his neck and shiver shook his frame in a pleasing manner. He pushed me down and placed a hand on my chest in a 'stay there' sort of manner. He stood and looked at me with half lidded eyes as the belt clinked before the pants dropped at his feet.

Spirits. He was an amazing specimen of his gender. Lean, not over built, and he was a decently endowed.

"I'm gonna be sore in the morning." I whispered.

He must have heard, judging from the cocky smirk adorning his lips. He crawled up the bed and his hands roamed my legs as his lips kissed light on my collar bone one hand slipped between my legs and drew a moan from my lips. He was bliss with his fingers, I can only imagine how he is with **That.** His free hand found my right breast and his touch around my nipple was pain and pleasure of pinching and gentle squeezes.

His lips trailed kisses up my necks before his teeth found my ear and the gasp he drew from my lips spurred him further. He moved his hand from between my legs and pulled my hips closer to his and I felt it against my lips. I needed him inside me and there was no alternative. I tangled a hand in his hair and the other clenched the sheets.

"Stop fucking around, Tonrar!" I growled and he pulled away from my ear with a spark in his eye and a sinister grin with a quick and hard thrust he was in me and bottomed out in such a wonderful way. His face was bliss before he growled in a predatory way. He grabbed my hips and ravaged me like he'd never see me again. He moved one hand from my side to my cheek and captured my lips. His fingers dug into my side as he bottomed out inside me and I felt his seed spill deep inside me. he paused for a moment before he began thrusting with a new vigor causing my nails to dig into his back like a scratching post to a feline. He licked at my neck and wrapped his arms close around my back pulling me closer to his chest. He soldiered on bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I could just peer over it as white creeped along the edge of my vision before Tonrar moved his hand between us and I was thrown over the edge.

The orgasm wracked both of us in an instant as I clamped down around him and he bottomed out inside me, clamping his teeth on my shoulder, possessive and so sexy. White filled my vision and the earth rumbled and it felt like it was only us for that short period of time. I felt Tonrar flip us onto his back with me lying on his chest, still inside of me. I was still coming down when I felt his arm around my back and the other combing through my hair as he licked at the bite. I planted a kiss on his ear before promptly passing out on his chest with a pleased smile on my face.

' _Yep, definitely gonna be sore._ '

* * *

 **Ok so the last bit was a little fast and choppy but hey I'm a virgin not exactly a pro at doing the dirty. anyway I hope you all enjoy! Oh jeez time for a cold shower.**


End file.
